The Ki Ninjas
by Saitama FanFiction
Summary: The world of Naruto and Dragon Ball were never supposed to meet in the first place. Not until Fuu decided to spice things up a bit. During the battle with Itachi and Kisame, Sasuke lost against his older brother and was hit by the tsukuyomi. However, just when that happened, the ninjas were transported to an alternate Earth thanks to Fuu's experiment. Starts from Saiyan Saga
1. Prologue

**A/N: Please review the chapter and let me know if the story is falling into any plot holes or cliches. Sorry that 3/4th of this chapter is from canon. However, the rest of the part is not. Constructive criticism is accepted. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto was expecting his master behind the door of his rented room, not two rogue ninjas who had the intention of abducting him.

When he opened the door, he saw a man with jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail, had centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin, and wore a black cloak with a high collar designed with red clouds. Under his cloak he wore a mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around his waist and dark blue pants. What caught Naruto's attention was the man's eyes, facial features and the **hitai-ate (Ninja Headband)** he was wearing on his forehead.

For a second, Naruto mistook the man as his best friend – Sasuke Uchiha – for the man in front of him had a strange resemblance to his friend. Just like Sasuke, he wore a **Konohagakure hitai-ate (Hidden Leaf Ninja Headband)** but with a horizontal slash on the metal plate, and had crimson red pupils with three tomoes. That was the **Dōjutsu** **(Eye Techniques)** of the Uchiha clan; the **Sharingan**.

But the man in front of him was definitely not Sasuke-teme. Naruto couldn't help but stare into the man's eyes as the latter stared back at him. If he wasn't Sasuke, then who was he?

Another man showed up next to sharingan user with a huge grin on his face. He was tall, had shark-like facial features complete with blue-greyish skin, blue hair styled in the form of a shark fin, wore identical clothing to his partner, and held a huge bandaged buster-like sword that rested on his shoulder.

The shark man chuckled. "Who would've ever thought the **Kyuubi (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox)** would be inside a little boy like him?" causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock. The shark man was Kisame Hoshigaki, an S-rank missing nin from **Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist)**

 _"How does he know about the Kyuubi?!"_ Naruto thought. As far as he knew, only those in **Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village)** knew about his dark secret.

...

...

...

"Naruto-kun," the sharingan user said, "You're coming with us."

It didn't sound like Naruto had a choice. Dazed, he quietly obeyed the man and walked outside his room. The two men looked like as if they had some bad intentions. He doubted if he could deceive them both.

Kisame sighed, "Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he tried to escape. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two..." as he gripped the hilt of his sword.

Naruto's eyes dilated in horror. _"WHAT?! Why would they do that?! What do these guys want me for?!"_

"Should I do it?" Kisame asked, his partner maintaining his stoic façade.

...

...

...

Itachi said nothing.

"Then I shall!" Kisame decided, taking his partner's silence as a yes. He slowly walked towards the terrified blonde with a menacing grin. Just as he was about to raise his sword to strike, Itachi said, "It has been a while, Sasuke."

"Huh?" Kisame said, baffled.

Across the end of the corridor behind Itachi was a young boy with raven hair. He wore He was about the same age as Naruto and had his head hung down.

"Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke said, his voice raspy. The young avenger slowly lifted his head up and revealed his Sharingan. You could easily see the animosity burning in his eyes, as he stared forward at Itachi, the man who was responsible for massacring the Uchiha clan, including his mother and father.

 _"Itachi Uchiha? An Uchiha like Sasuke?!"_ Naruto thought.

Kisame chuckled in amusement. "That boy has the Sharingan, and he even resembles you. Who is he, Itachi-san?"

"He's my little brother." Itachi said, without even bothering to turn around, as he maintained his stoic look.

"But I heard that you massacred the Uchiha clan. It's interesting to see another Uchiha alive..." said Kisame.

It finally clicked in. Itachi Uchiha was the man whom Sasuke wanted to kill. Naruto began to remember what Sasuke had told him a long time ago.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _ **Konoha - with Team 7 and Kakashi Hatake**_

 _"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone."_

 _ **The Great Naruto Bridge - Land of Waves - Naruto and Sasuke vs Haku**_

 _"That man...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." Sasuke said weakly, grabbing the collar of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. "You...better not die!" his hand fell down onto the ground as he closed his eyes and fell unconscious._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

 _"So this was the man Sasuke was talking about..."_ Naruto thought as he glanced at Itachi.

"Itachi..." Sasuke began, staring at Itachi with a murderous intent. **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"** as his Sharingan began to spin wildly.

Itachi turned around and stared back at his younger brother. Both had an intense stare done before Sasuke broke the silence, "Like you have said before, I've hated you...detested you...and just to kill you, I've survived!" He cupped his palm and created an orb of pure electricity that sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds. The electric orb began to slowly tear the skin of Sasuke's hand. All he had in mind was to kill his brother. He was completely consumed by Vengeance, and he didn't plan on letting his brother escape. He wanted to end it right there.

"Chidori?" Itachi mumbled, referring to the name of Sasuke's **Raiton (Lightning Release)** technique.

Sasuke suddenly slammed his chidori into the wall beside him, ripping a horizontal line while dashing towards his brother. "ROT IN HELL!" He yelled.

Within the blink of an eye, Sasuke was already right in front of Itachi as he thrust his Chidori towards his brother's chest. "IT ENDS HERE!"

Itachi didn't seem like he cared. He blocked the attack with ease by simply grabbing Sasuke's wrist before the Chidori could come in contact with his chest, as the wall beside him exploded from the impact of the technique. The young avenger gritted his teeth and exclaimed, "What!" The electric orb slowly began to disappear from Sasuke's palm as Naruto wondered how the fuck Itachi was able to block the attack.

"This is no good! I have to do something!" Naruto thought as he clasped his fingers, concentrating and drawing out the Kyuubi's demonic Chakra. Red Chakra began to form and curled around the blonde's feet. Said Chakra rose up and completely engulfed Naruto's body.

 _"I see... His Chakra is filling up the entire room. It's terrifying... So this is the Chakra of the Kyuubi!"_ Kisame thought.

"Damn you, Bastard!" Sasuke raised his free hand and balled it into a fist.

"Don't get in the way." Itachi calmly said, quickly snapping the Young Avenger's wrist as Sasuke screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!" as he fell down on one knee.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. He had to quickly make use of the Kyuubi's Chakra. Wasting no time, he bit his thumb and drew blood, made a series of hand seals before exclaiming, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu!)"**

"Too late!" Kisame exclaimed as he drew his sword and sliced the red aura of Chakra, causing it to abruptly dissipate. Naruto could no longer feel the Kyuubi's Chakra. _"Why the hell can't I feel the Kyuubi's Chakra?!"_ The blonde tried to draw out Chakra by force but to no avail. _"Why the hell is this not working?!"_

Kisame chuckled as he pointed at his sword. "My Samehada shaves and devours Chakra... In other words, it eats it up!" causing Naruto to widen his eyes in shock as the sword began to wiggle on its own almost as if it had a life of its own. Kisame paused for a moment before continuing, "Now that your jutsu is gone, you shouldn't be of any more trouble."

The Shark Man smirked. "Perhaps we should cut off his arms first so that he won't be able to use hand seal?" as he pointed his sword at the petrified Blonde. Out of desperation Naruto still tried to draw out Chakra only to amuse the Kisame.

"Futile!" Kisame said as he raised his sword up with an evil grin on his face. Sasuke wasn't able to help his friend due to his broken arm. Itachi quietly watched his partner go for the kill. Finally, Kisame slashed Naruto with his blade.

Or so he thought.

Only to get intercepted by a cloud of smoke which suddenly appeared in front of Naruto, causing Kisame to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "What?"

The cloud of dust disappeared and revealed an abnormally large toad with metal plates equipped on each arm as well as on its back who had blocked the attack.

"You two don't know me very well..." a voice said.

Out from the cloud of smoke behind Naruto appeared a man in his fifties with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, along with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had red lines running from his eyes down the sides of his face till they hit the jaw line, as well as a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit and had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a horned forehead protector. At the moment, he was carrying an unconscious woman on his shoulder. The man was none other than...

"Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl than at being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you go become great like me... women will go crazy over your own beauty!" Jiraiya said as he made a dramatic pose for added affect.

"Bullshit! That girl winked at you and you ran after her like there's no tomorrow. And you talk about not getting seduced and all that crap, Ero-sennin!" Naruto complained.

"Hey! For Kami's sake can you please stop calling me "Ero-sennin" in front of other people?!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Doesn't fucking matter! Right now it's those guys we should be worried about, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled back, pointing over to Itachi and Kisame.

"Stop calling me Ero-sennin!" And their bickering kept going on for about a few more seconds, causing Itachi and Kisame to sweat drop. They didn't expect the Legendary Sannin to be this much of an idiot. There was a mismatch between his real world image and behaviour. Nevertheless, Itachi knew that the Sannin should still never be underestimated. After all, there's a reason why he got that title in the first place, and that was something Itachi couldn't take lightly.

As the bickering came to an end, Naruto noticed Jiraiya carrying a woman on his shoulders. It was the same woman who tried to seduce Jiraiya back when they were in the town. Because the woman suddenly appeared and winked at him, Jiraiya tossed his room keys over to Naruto, instructed him to mould his Chakra and ditched him just for the woman. Naruto was pretty pissed at that time and since he was left alone, he decided to go to his room and start training.

The blond ninja wondered why Jiraiya was carrying her. Did something happen to her? Kisame chuckled, "Hehe… So it's one of the Legendary Three Ninjas, The Great Jiraiya, eh? You like beautiful woman…We used that woman on your shoulders as a decoy, but we weren't expecting that such a simple method would be enough to stall you anyway."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed. "You guys know Ero-sennin's _true_ identity?!

Jiraiya sweat dropped. "Er… Not really. I wouldn't call that a real identity…"

Kisame continued, "In any case, it seems that you have already undone the Genjutsu binding the woman," as he gestured towards the woman Jiraiya was carrying.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Kisame. He wasn't happy with what Kisame had done with the woman. The toad sage slowly kept her on the floor, her back leaning towards the wall. "You used the Sharingan to cast a Genjutsu to control her only because you wanted to distract me. Not a very manly way of doing things, huh?"

" _Why did they distract Ero-sennin away from me? What are their plans?"_ Naruto thought.

"So you really ARE after Naruto…" Jiraiya said with a serious tone. The statement shocked Naruto and Sasuke. The latter tried to comprehend the aforementioned. He wondered why the hell Itachi and Kisame were after Naruto.

"No wonder Kakashi knew about this… You were the source of information." Itachi concluded. He paused for a moment before revealing, "To abduct Naruto, those were the orders given to us by the higher echelons of our organisation "Akatsuki"." The statement shocked Naruto even more than he was now.

The Large Toad that blocked Kisame's attack disappeared in a poof of smoke as Jiraiya declared, "I cannot hand over Naruto to you."

"We'll see about that…" Itachi said.

Jiraiya sighed. "Very well, I will get rid of you two here."

"Don't interfere!" a voice said.

Everyone looked towards the source of the voice and saw Sasuke struggling back to his feet with his head down. "The one who's going to kill Itachi…" after managing to stand up Sasuke lifted his head and declared, "…IS ME!" He was still not ready to give up on vengeance.

"I have no interest in you right now." Itachi said nonchalantly.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and exclaimed, "SHUT UP!" as he dashed towards his brother in hopes of landing a punch. Itachi however countered it easily with a kick to the avenger's stomach, sending him flying towards the end of the corridor as Sasuke hit the wall hard and collapsed like a ton of bricks.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried. "You bastards!" he quickly ran towards Itachi in an attempt to save his friend.

"Naruto! I told you not to interfere!" Sasuke yelled, stopping Naruto in his tracks. The avenger forced himself up his feet and said, "Like I've said before, I've survived all this time just to kill Itachi! This is my fight!"

Itachi sighed. "Very well."

Jiraiya quickly tried to make an attempt to save Sasuke. However, Kisame intervened, "You heard the boy… It's only a battle between those two. Let's not interfere. But if you still insist then you'll have to go through me first!" as he blocked Jiraiya's path with his Samehada with a smirk on his face. Jiraiya contemplated for a moment before deciding to let Sasuke have his revenge.

"BRING IT ON!" Sasuke shouted and charged towards his brother once again. The avenger tried to land another punch, only to get punched in the gut by Itachi as he coughed up blood, followed by an elbow smash on his back and a knee smash to his face that sent him once again crashing towards the end of the corridor. Even with his current strength, Sasuke realized that he was not strong enough to beat Itachi yet. But he still couldn't give up. He wanted to achieve his vengeance and restore his clan, so he staggered back to his feet and leaned against the wall.

"Guh!" Sasuke coughed up blood as he was punched in the gut once again by Itachi. Even now, there was still such a huge gap between the two brothers. Sasuke wondered why there was still such a big difference.

Naruto growled at Itachi as he watched his friend get beat up. Jiraiya could only watch the fight since Sasuke demanded to fight on his own. Kisame grinned evilly and chuckled. "Hehe… No mercy at all!"

Itachi finally ended his combo of punches and kicks with a knee smash onto Sasuke's face as the latter collapsed on the ground. _"What the hell have I been doing all this time…? I should've focused more on getting stronger…"_ he thought. Itachi quietly watched his younger brother on the ground. After a moment he leaned down over to Sasuke, grabbed his neck, picked him up and slammed his back towards the wall.

Itachi leaned towards Sasuke's ear and whispered, "You are weak…because you lack hatred." He then moved back and stared into the avenger's onyx coloured eyes. Closing both eyes, he began to gather Chakra to his eyes by concentrating. Once he accumulated enough Chakra, he opened his eyes and revealed his **Mangekyō Sharingan**.

All of the sudden in place of Itachi and Sasuke a kamui portal appeared, shocking Naruto, Jiraiya and Kisame. "What the hell?" the latter said with a surprised look on his face.

As if it was a human magnet, the kamui portal suddenly began to suck Naruto, Jiraiya and Kisame.

" _What's going on? How did that portal form?"_ Jiraiya thought. He suddenly widened his eyes. "Was it because of Itachi's Sharingan? Or did someone else open up the portal?"

"Shit!" Kisame cursed, quickly accumulating Chakra to his feet to stick to the ground and prevent himself from getting sucked by the portal. Naruto was the first one to get sucked in the portal. "Naruto!" Jiraiya had no choice but to follow Naruto in the portal. After all, the Blond ninja was his Godson – something which the brat didn't know about. Despite using Chakra to stick to the ground, Kisame was still sucked in the portal due to its force as it disappeared in a swirl, leaving the corridor empty.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE THE GREAT ELEMENTAL CONTINENT – MOUNT PAOZU – FOREST CLEARING**_

The situation was too confusing for Naruto. One moment, two Akatsuki members tried to kidnap him and then the next, he found himself in a complete different location. The place was however quite vibrant with life. To his left was a beautiful forest with all sorts animals living there. Ahead of him was a very beautiful lake, and to his far right was a standalone mountain. Naruto had never seen anything this gorgeous before. He desired to jump from tree to tree in this forest, rather than the ones from Konoha.

The blond ninja turned left and widened his eyes in shock. What he saw ahead was Sasuke's unconscious body with Itachi standing next to him. Naruto had no time to ponder, given the current situation. "Damn you!" he growled. Before he could charge, he saw Jiraiya in another direction.

"Watch out behind you, Naruto!" Jiraiya cried.

Baffled, Naruto quickly turned around and saw Kisame sprinting towards him with an evil grin on his face. The shark man couldn't let Naruto escape given that they got into a mess and were transported to a complete new place due to some miscalculation in Itachi's Sharingan. So he decided to chop of Naruto's limbs off so that he wouldn't be able to escape.

After Kisame was right in front of Naruto, he raised his sword up high and struck at the petrified Jinchūriki. "You're won't be escaping any longer!" he exclaimed.

Jiraiya sprinted as fast as he could towards his Godson. However, he was too far away to save him. "D-Damn it!"

This time, Naruto knew he was one for. He was moments away from gettings his arm chopped off as he gritted his teeth and growled. _"Damn it! I can't dodge in time!"_

Suddenly, in a blur, a man with spiky black hair suddenly appeared in front of the blond ninja and blocked the sword with his bare forearm! "What the fuck?!" Kisame said, shocked. The man then pushed his forearm forward and sent Kisame skidding backwards with great force! Kisame had no choice but to stop himself from skidding by using Chakra on his feet.

"Now what?" the shark man said, baffled.

The man who blocked Kisame's attack was young and looked like he was in his early twenties. He had pure black eyes and wore an orange gi over a dark blue undershirt. On the left side of Goku's chest was a Kanji that said "Turtle" as well as on the back. He also wore dark blue wristbands, along with dark blue boots with a red border that were outfitted with yellow/beige laces, along with a small brown bag tied to his waist.

Naruto looked up towards the man who just saved him and asked, "W-Who are you?"

The man glanced behind his shoulders at Naruto, displayed a huge grin and introduced, "Hi! My name is Son Goku! You alright?"

Goku was a young man filled with joy. He was pretty nonchalant despite the current situation. Naruto answered, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

Jiraiya's eyes were widened in shock, _"How did he manage to do that? Whoever he is, he seems to be our ally."_

Kisame chuckled. "No one has ever blocked my Samehada with their bear arms up until now! You're the first!" as Itachi appeared next to his partner using the **Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique).**

Goku looked back at Itachi with a serious look on his face and said, "I'd leave now if I were you. I don't know what you two are up to, but I do know that you're up to no good!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Goku as analysed him with his Sharingan. _"There's something strange about his Chakra… He has some kind of Chakra armour that's flowing uncontrollably in his body…"_

"I'm afraid we can't do that. After all, we were ordered to bring the Kyuubi kid to our Leader." Kisame replied.

Itachi warned, "Kisame, end this fight quickly. Given the current situation, we have to get Naruto-kun as soon as possible and escape from this place."

Kisame looked at his partner and sighed. "Yare-Yare, Itachi-san… Oh well, you do have a point," he then looked back at Goku. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to end things right now. I hope you'll enjoy your last moments till then."

Naruto and Jiraiya expected Goku to be at least a little bit scared, but he wasn't. Goku smiled with excitement and said, "Alright! Let's see what you got!" as he shifted into his battle stance with confidence.

"I'll assist you then…" Jiraiya intervened. But Goku shook his head and responded, "I'll take care of them myself. I'm also excited to see how strong they are!"

"Let me take him on first!" Kisame declared with that huge shark grin of his. "Let's see how strong you are!"

* * *

 _ **Goku vs Kisame and Itachi**_

Goku vs Kisame. Naruto had already moved out of the way as he was about to the watch the event unfold. Before Jiraiya could interrupt, Kisame quickly began to make a series of hand seals and shouted, **"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu! (Water Style: Water Shark Bullet Jutsu!)"**

"Huh?" Goku said as he raised an eyebrow.

From the lake that was nearby, a few water-shaped sharks shot up from the water and charged towards Goku at high speed. Goku was surprised when he saw the water sharks charge towards him. He wondered what kind of weird technique that was. As soon as the sharks were moments away from hitting Goku, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Yikes!" as he dodged the shark the first shark bomb barely. Once he dodged the first one, he easily evaded the rest of the attacks at an incredible speed! Each time he dodged the sharks, they would crash the ground. By the time Goku dodged the last shark bullet, Kisame was already in front of Goku with his Samehada. "Got you!"

Kisame attacked Goku with a series of sword slashes, but every time he did, Goku would just dodge the attacks with ease. However, little did Goku know, his Chakra was being shaved off even though Kisame's Samehada didn't even land a scratch. That was one of the specialities of the blade. It can shave Chakra even if it misses the opponent by inches.

Kisame then made an attempt to slice Goku in half. However, the latter managed to sidestep, jumped on the edge of the sword and landed a roundhouse kick onto the shark man's hips, sending him flying and crashing through a very thick three that was nearby.

" _Such speed! I couldn't track his movements even with my Sharingan!"_ Itachi thought.

And Jiraiya was literally thinking Goku used a teleportation technique, while Naruto watched the fight in awe. He was astonished after seeing Goku taking out Kisame with just one hit! "Alright! Kick both their asses, Goku! Dattebayo!"

"Y-You bastard…Now you've done it!" Kisame said weakly as he held his hip. He was in a sitting position leaning towards the broken Tree trunk. "I'll admit…your taijutsu is even far greater than a certain wild beast I'd fought earlier…" as he remembered the fight he had with Gai. Suddenly, Samehada began to wiggle like crazy. Kisame chuckled. "Apparently Samehada loves your Chakra! It's literally going crazy!"

Goku stared at Kisame for a moment in confusion before realizing something. It was almost as if the name "Chakra" was familiar to him. He began to contemplate for a moment as Kisame stared at him in amusement. Only for Goku to say, "Nope, never heard of that food before. What kind of food is that?"

Naruto and Jiraiya fell down on the ground with their limbs sticking up while Kisame and Itachi sweat dropped. "Have you been living under a rock or what?" Kisame asked.

"Uh…no." Goku responded.

" _This guy may be an ignorant idiot, but his taijutsu is definitely something I've never seen before."_ Kisame thought.

Suddenly, a giant fireball hurtled towards Goku's right side. The fireball came from Itachi's direction, who just used a fire jutsu. Goku dodged the fire jutsu by jumping into the air – only to sense Itachi behind him. Itachi quickly slashed Goku with his kunai. However, the latter managed to dodge the attack in mid-air and landed a chop onto Itachi's neck.

Instead of collapsing onto the ground, Itachi suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. "H-Huh?" Goku said, confused.

It was just Itachi's kage bunshin.

The moment Goku landed on the ground next to a lake, Kisame immediately appeared behind him with a smirk on his face. Itachi's attack was only a distraction for Goku so that Kisame would be able to activate his **Suirō no Jutsu.** There was no way Goku could escape his **Suirō no Jutsu** and Kisame knew it very well.

Or so he thought.

Before Kisame could trap him in his water prison, Goku sharply turned around, smashed his elbow onto Kisame's stomach and sent him flying away to the distance with a face kick.

"Aaarrrg!" Kisame groaned as he crashed hard towards a huge boulder which soon broke into splinters of rocks.

Jiraiya couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that Goku was able to easily take on two Akatsuki members on his own. Itachi and Kisame were S-ranked rogue ninjas and were known to be very powerful. Yet, this Son Goku was able to easily fight with them without breaking a sweat. So far Goku had only shown his taijutsu skills. His taijutsu skills was something he had never seen before. It could mean either two things: Either Goku is using a space-time teleportation ninjutsu or his taijutsu was just that good. Jiraiya thought it was the first part. But as he continued to watch the fight, he came to a conclusion that it was just taijutsu. Meanwhile Naruto was cheering on for Goku.

All of the sudden, a group of shuriken and kunais targeted Goku. The black haired man easily evaded it by a couple of backflips along with a series of acrobatics. Once Goku dodged all of them, he executed one last backflip and landed on his feet nimbly, only to see Itachi who was already right in front of him. Both, fighter and ninja, met eye to eye. Goku stared into Itachi's Sharingan quizzically and wondered was up with his eyes. But he had no time to think about that. Right now, his main focus was defeating the man in front of him.

All of the sudden, Goku's world changed. A red full moon was visible in the sky that cast a red light with a cloudy atmosphere, giving the background a blood-red appearance, while Goku's body changed to an inverted greyscale-like colour. The black haired man found this confusing and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in the world of " **Tsukuyomi** "," a voice said.

Goku looked ahead of him and saw Itachi who also had the same body colour. "Tsuku-what? What did you do? How did we get here?"

Itachi paused briefly for a moment before continuing, "You're in a world where all of space, time, and matter are under my control."

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I have no idea what's that supposed to mean," as he rubbed his back head.

"To simply put it, you're trapped in my illusion technique." Itachi explained.

"Oh, so it's a technique that attacks you – not physically, but mentally." Goku thought, a grim expression evident on his face.

Itachi noticed the change of expression on Goku's face but still maintained stoic expression. "Now, for 72 hours, you'll be tortured mentally."

Goku smiled. "I have to admit, you and Kisame are pretty strong! And you even have all sorts of weird techniques, but they are all unique… especially your tsuku…tsuku…"

"Tsukuyomi." Itachi helped. He felt a bit exasperated. He couldn't help but help Goku say the word properly. Despite Goku's situation, he was still smiling. Maybe he knows how to repel the genjutsu?

Goku smirked with confidence, bent his knees a bit down and declared, "Alright, it's my turn now! Time to show my power as well."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Goku and thought, _"What is he planning to do?"_

Goku grunted for a second, followed by a yell. The more he yelled, the more he powered up. A blue aura began to form around him. The sky was soon turning back to blue, while the clouds were going back to normal as well. Itachi widened his eyes in shock. "He's…repelling my Tsukuyomi?"

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE REAL WORLD**_

Itachi quickly shunshined away from Goku and appeared next to his partner.

"What just happened? Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

" _Don't tell me he…"_ Jiraiya thought with a serious expression.

Kisame struggle back to his feet and asked, "Itachi-san… Don't tell me he repelled your Tsukuyomi."

Itachi sighed. "I'm afraid he did."

Kisame scoffed. "Heh! Looks like we stand no chance against him."

"I agree. Given that we got transported to a complete different location, we cannot proceed with the mission. Plus, We're not strong enough to take on both: The legendary Sannin and Goku-san. We'll have to retreat for now…" Itachi chimed in.

"That's fine by me. But if you do return someday, I'll fight you both." Goku said with a serious expression on his face.

"Alright then… I'll be looking forward it." Itachi said.

"No, Goku! Don't let them escape!" Naruto cried.

 _"They're going to escape using **Shunshin no Jutsu!** "_ Jiraiya realized as he made a series of hand seals before slamming his hands onto the ground. **"Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari! (Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind!)"** but for some reason, the jutsu did not work. "What?! Why didn't it work?"

The jutsu Jiraiya was about to use was a summoning jutsu in which the user summons a Toad's oesophagus. This technique was supposed to be used to prevent Itachi and Kisame from escaping. However, for some reason, the summoning jutsu didn't work. Jiraiya was sure he had used the right amount of Chakra to summon toad's oesophagus. Yet, it didn't work.

Jiraiya was too late as Itachi and Kisame managed to Shunshin away in order to escape.

The rogue ninjas were about to shunshin away when Itachi smiled at Goku. He was saying something. Goku listened, confused.

And so, the two Akatsuki members were gone – leaving only Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think about the chapter? Make sure to follow and fav if you enjoyed and review. Constructive** **criticism is accepted**


	2. Ki and Chakra

"They won't be returning anytime soon." Goku said as he stared at the distance ahead of him.

Jiraiya was at a loss at words as he stared at Goku, dumbfounded. Never in his life had he witnessed someone take on the FREAKING Akatsuki all by themselves without even breaking a sweat. The very thought made him wonder if there were even more powerful people than the Akatsuki. Without even using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, Goku was able to defeat Itachi and Kisame with ease. _"Just who is this man and how powerful is he?"_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

After witnessing the epic fight, Naruto stared at Goku in awe before cheering, "That… was AWESOME! Dattebayo! How did you do that? What kind of Jutsu did you use to defeat them?"

Goku grinned and rubbed his back head. "I only use martial arts… But, man! Those guys were really strong! They were using all sorts of weird techniques I've never seen before… Especially that illusion technique!"

"Is everyone alright?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto suddenly remembered about a certain Uchiha and glanced around his surroundings in search of his friend. His eyes locked onto a crumpled body with blue clothing and raven hair. "Sasuke!"

The Jinchūriki rushed over to his friend and knelt down next to him. Sasuke was currently in an unconscious state. He must have been unconscious ever since that strange portal opened up. Which means he never got to witness the epic battle Goku had with Itachi and Kisame.

Jiraiya arrived next to Naruto and said, "From the looks of his condition, he must have at least broken a rib," and looked once again around his surroundings. _"Damn… Looks like our mission for finding Tsunade has been put to a stop for now…"_

Naruto gritted his teeth and anger and looked over his shoulder at Jiraiya. "Then let's go after them and kick their asses!"

"No, Naruto. You go after them and you'll be killed." Jiraiya said, sternly.

Naruto scoffed. "Hmph! Fine! Then I'll just go with Goku-san! That way we'll be able to finish them once and for all!"

"Shut up, gaki! We have to first focus on figuring out where the hell we are." Jiraiya turned his attention back at Goku and asked, "Thanks for saving Naruto back there... Son Goku, was it?"

Goku nodded and smiled. "Yep! That's my name! What's yours?"

Jiraiya studied Goku's face, but couldn't find any deception. The man looked like a forward and genuine person and not a potential threat. Jiraiya decided he was someone who can be trusted, considering he just saved them from the Akatsuki.

Jiraiya introduced, "The name's Jiraiya. And those two are my travel companions–" as he pointed over at Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto walked over to Goku with his unconscious friend on his shoulders and introduced, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki! And someday, I will become Hokage! Dattebayo! And the guy on my back is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha? Both sound like really awesome names!" Goku admitted as he grinned.

An irate Jiraiya punched Naruto's head and said, "Don't interrupt me, gaki! Your introduction makes you look like an idiot."

Naruto winced in pain and rubbed his head before retorting, "Oh really? How ironic… Your introduction to those Akatsuki guys were just plain garbage!"

Jiraiya knew what Naruto meant as he remembered what had happened earlier…

* * *

 _"You two don't know me very well..." a voice said._

 _Out from the cloud of smoke behind Naruto appeared a man in his fifties with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, along with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had red lines running from his eyes down the sides of his face till they hit the jaw line, as well as a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit and had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a horned forehead protector. At the moment, he was carrying an unconscious woman on his shoulder. The man was none other than..._

 _"Jiraiya the man...is better at winning a girl than at being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty. When you go become great like me... women will go crazy over your own beauty!" Jiraiya said as he made a dramatic pose for added affect._

 _"Bullshit! That girl winked at you and you ran after her like there's no tomorrow. And you talk about not getting seduced and all that crap, Ero-sennin!" Naruto complained._

 _"Hey! For Kami's sake, can you please stop calling me "Ero-sennin" in front of other people?!" Jiraiya yelled._

 _"Doesn't fucking matter! Right now, it's those guys we should be worried about, Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled back, pointing over to Itachi and Kisame._

 _"Stop calling me Ero-sennin!"_

* * *

"Shuddup!" Jiraiya once again clobbered Naruto's head as their bickering continue once again.

Goku chuckled nervously. _"Oh, man… These guys are funny."_

The bickering came to an end as Jiraiya sighed. He turned his attention towards Goku and asked, "Are you a shinobi? You're not wearing a headband but you fight really well."

Goku blinked a few times in confusion. "Oh! You mean like a ninja? No, I'm just a martial artist, like I mentioned before."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow and thought, _"He's not a ninja? Just where did that damn portal take us to anyway? To a different country?_ _Well, might as well ask where the hell are we…"_

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "I'd like to thank you again for saving my student from Kisame… I owe you one."

Goku smiled. "My pleasure! I always like to fight strong guys even if it's once in a while!"

Jiraiya smiled back and asked, "Could you tell us where we are?"

Goku answered, "You're currently in Mount Paozu, where my home belongs."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Never heard of that place before."

Naruto frowned. "Yeah, me too…" then he got an idea. "Goku-san, can you do something about Sasuke's injuries?" he asked.

Goku placed his hand on his chan and thought for a moment before an idea popped in his head. "I know! We could use a Senzu Bean to get Sasuke back to his feet!"

"A Senzu Bean?" Naruto said, baffled.

"What's this Senzu Bean you speak of?" Jiraiya asked.

Goku smiled and answered, "Well, it's a special type of bean that, once consumed, can restore anyone's health and power back to its original state."

"Seriously?! A bean like that exists? Where can we get this Senzu Bean?" Naruto asked, his eyes glinting with hope.

"It's at my home in mount Paozu. It's not too far away as it is only three kilometres from here. Will you be able to walk?"

Jiraiya stared at Goku sceptically and questioned, "Does such a bean actually exist?"

Goku turned his attention towards Jiraiya and nodded in response. "Uh-huh. It does. I had collected about a two or three Senzu Beans three days ago."

Jiraiya was however a bit sceptical. But he still could not find any deception in Goku. It seemed that he was indeed a genuine person. _"I'll trust him for now… since there's nothing we can do anyway."_

"Alright, please show us the way, if you don't mind us coming to your house." Jiraiya agreed.

Goku grinned. "Sure! But I was wondering what had happened to you guys. I was roaming around in the forest when I suddenly sensed five peoples' presence. How did you guys get here?" he asked.

"Well…about that…" Jiraiya began, but got interrupted when Goku said, "How about you explain everything while we walk towards my home?"

Jiraiya sighed. "Sounds reasonable. C'mon Naruto… Let's leave from this place."

* * *

 _ **AFTER TEN MINUTES OF WALKING AND EXPLAINING**_

As Naruto carried Sasuke on his back, Jiraiya and Goku were walking towards another forest clearing. "And that's how we got here…" Jiraiya finished.

Goku nodded his head, understanding the situation and recapped, "Oh, so Sasuke was fighting Itachi when a portal suddenly appeared and sucked all of you guys here?"

"Exactly. And so, the strange portal transported us over here. I'm assuming we are somewhere outside The Great Elemental Continent." Jiraiya finished.

The new name was unfamiliar to Naruto. He had never heard of any continent like that before. So he decided to ask, "What's the Great Ele-whatever continent", Ero-Sennin?"

Goku noticed that Naruto kept calling his master as "Ero-Sennin". He wondered if that was his nick or real name. The word reminded him of Master Roshi. Ero-Sennin seemed like a fitting nickname for the Turtle Hermit.

Jiraiya twitched his eyebrow in annoyance, but refrained himself from clobbering Naruto once again and asked, "Naruto, have you not been listening to the classes in the academy?"

Naruto brought his hands behind his back and answered nonchalantly, "I don't really care about the academy anyway. Why do you ask?"

Jiraiya face palmed. So apparently, Naruto was Dead-last in the Academy. No wonder he failed two times in a row. But one thing was for sure, Naruto never gave up despite failing in the Academy twice.

"That's the problem. You see, The Great Elemental Continent is the place where the Ninja world resides on Earth." Jiraiya explained.

Naruto made an "Ohh" face as Jiraiya sighed and turned his attention back to Goku. "

"So I believe you are not familiar with the concept of Chakra?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed his back head. "No, not really. Is that a type of energy?"

Jiraiya smiled. "Exactly! Might as well explain what Chakra is to you," as he stopped in his tracks. The rest followed suit as well as the Sannin began to explain, "Chakra is the energy a shinobi needs for performing a jutsu. That energy has two parts. The body energy that is in each of the billions of your cells, and the spiritual energy gained through training and other experiences. These two parts are combine to form Chakra and use different types of techniques… like the ones Itachi and Kisame had used."

Goku had no idea what the hell Jiraiya was talking about. It was too much for his head. "I don't understand anything at all…" he stated.

"Yeah, me too! It hurts my head so much." Naruto admitted

Goku reminded Jiraiya of Naruto. Just like Naruto, he was also not able to understand any concept very well. He had a feeling Goku was a lot like Naruto.

"Let me Demonstrate for you..." Jiraiya said, raising his left hand up and created a swirl of Chakra ball in his palm. "Naruto... This was the technique I wanted to teach you. It's called the Rasengan."

"Oh, I get it now. There was one part I did understand. And that Ki is also used in Chakra." Goku said.

"What's a Ki?" Naruto asked, baffled.

Jiraiya cleared his throat and answered, "Like I said before, Chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy. Spiritual energy is also known as Ki."

"About that, I use Ki whenever I'm in battle." Goku stated.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Naruto said in awe. However, Jiraiya refuse to believe Goku.

"That's not possible…" Jiraiya began. He stared at Goku whom was now confused. The Sannin continued, "You cannot use special techniques without combining your physical energy with your Ki. Without combining both, you cannot perform any jutsu…and even worse…you'll die in the process," he finished.

Goku waved Jiraiya off. "Alright, I'll show you," as he brought his hands and cupped it in front of his chest. Soon he began to concentrate his Ki and drew it outside his body in the form of an energy ball. "What you're seeing is my Ki. Also known as spiritual energy or life force. Ki resides in every living being, even plants and animals. Anyone can tap into their Ki and use it to increase their strength, speed and power. All you need to know is how to use your Ki."

"That's AWESOME!" Naruto cheered as he stared at the Ki orb in awe. "That wasn't too complicated. Thank goodness you're not like Ero-sennin or Kakashi-sensei," he praised with a grin on his face.

Goku rubbed his back head and chuckled, "Hehe… I like to keep things simple so that other people can understand.

Looks like Naruto and Goku can be best friends.

Jiraiya stared at the Ki orb in shock and stammered, "W-Where did you learn that?"

"What else can you do with it?" Naruto asked.

"Now watch…" Goku glanced around his surroundings before finding a random boulder. "Perfect!" he shifted into his battle stance and spread forward his right arm. "Hyaa!" as he shot a Ki blast from the palm of his hand that directly hurled it towards the boulder, causing it to explode into splinters of stone pieces.

"That's just TOO GOOD!" Naruto cheered as he watched the explosion take place. Jiraiya simply stared at the now destroyed rock and concluded, "So Ki is not only used to increase one's strength, speed, and power, but also for destructive attacks, huh?"

Goku smiled and nodded. "Exactly!"

"Goku-san, will you please train me so that I'll be strong enough to face the Akatsuki once again?" Naruto pleaded with his hands joined together. Jiraiya was about to stop him for his abrupt request when Goku said, "Sure! I anyway sense a great Ki residing within you."

Jiraiya raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You can sense Ki too?!" This man was definitely full of surprises.

"Cool! Then let's get to your house and heal Sasuke, Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned like a fox.

Naruto was too excited ever since Goku demonstrated his power and introduced the concept of Ki. Thanks to his simple explanation, the Jinchūriki understood the fact that Ki was far superior than Chakra. He imagined how it'd be like if he trained using Ki. With the training from Goku, he would be able to surpass Kakashi in no time. Hell, he might even surpass the Hokage! Naruto giggled with mischief at the thought of him becoming stronger.

"Hey! Looks like we've reached." Goku suddenly said as he looked forward. Ahead of them was a small but efficient house. It was surrounded by hills and forest, making the overall view beautiful. The world outside Element was truly beautiful. Although Naruto was used to living in his current congested apartment, he didn't mine living in a place like this.

"The view here is so beautiful!" Naruto commented.

"Thanks!" Goku smiled. "My wife's father built the house for us five years ago."

"That's mighty generous of him." Jiraiya admitted. At this point, Jiraiya was sure Goku was a good and down to earth person. But he still had to keep his guard up. Goku walked towards the entrance of his home and beckoned, "Come in."

Goku opened the door walked in as the ninjas followed suit. The first thing they saw while entering was a young woman doing some housework. She had long straight black hair and light skin colour, wore a blue Chinese dress with red pants, arm bands, and shoes, white socks and a red sash. She also wore her hair in a ponytail and was very beautiful. Jiraiya found her to be very beautiful.

"Welcome back, Goku," the young woman greeted. "What would you like to have for Lunch?"

Goku smiled and responded, "Everything you have. But right now, I have some guests here."

Chi-Chi turned her attention to the ninjas and then back at Goku. "Friends of yours?" she asked.

"Actually, these people really need help. It's an emergency." Goku pointed his finger at Sasuke whom was being carried by Naruto. "You see, Sasuke's unconscious right now and they really need help. Do you know where I've kept the senzu bean, dear?"

Chi-Chi nodded and answered, "Yes, honey. It's in the drawer in Gohan's room. That's where you left it last time."

Goku smiled and thanked Chi-Chi. He led the ninjas upstairs to a room which presumably belonged to Gohan. Goku opened the door and walked right in. Naruto and Jiraiya did the same as well. The Jinchūriki saw a kid who looked 4-years-old studying on his study table. The boy wore an outfit with his family name, 'Son', written on the front and a golden ball with four stars on hit attached to his hat. He wore a white tank top and green pants, along with black shoes.

"This is my son, Gohan," Goku introduced.

Gohan jerked his head towards his dad and beamed at him. "Daddy!" he got up from his place and ran towards his dad, hugging his leg. "I missed you!"

Goku laughed as Gohan noticed Naruto and Jiraiya and grabbed his father's leg tightly, whimpering. Goku patted his son's head and assured, "Don't worry, they're good people."

Gohan loosened his grip after his father assured him. Jiraiya asked, "How old are you, kid?"

Gohan paused for moment, counted his fingers and answered, "I'm four-years-old, sir."

Naruto chuckled. "Heh-heh… He's a pretty cute and smart kid, like me."

Jiraiya smiled and introduced, "The name's Jiraiya. Nice to you meet you, Gohan.

Naruto pointed at himself and grinned. "My name's Naruto Uzumaki!" his eyes however locked onto something brown and furry behind Gohan's back. "Is that a tail?"

Goku answered, "Yeah. I used to have one when I was a kid until it got cut off a long time ago," as he opened the drawer next to Gohan's study table and took out a small green bean. "Here it is! This is a senzu bean," as he showed it to Naruto and Jiraiya. "Place Sasuke down on the ground, Naruto."

Naruto followed Goku's instructions and placed Sasuke gently on the ground. Goku crouched next to the Uchiha and fed the bean by making him eat it in his unconscious state.

At first, nothing had happened. But after a few seconds, Sasuke's fingers began to twitch, followed by the a groan. And finally, he slowly opened his eyes, shocking Naruto and Jiraiya as they discovered that the Senzu Bean indeed works.

Sasuke suddenly jerked up to sitting position and exclaimed, "I'LL KILL YOU, ITACHI!" However, he didn't see Itachi anywhere and scanned his surroundings. "Where's Itachi? Where am I? What the hell happened?" his eyes seethed with rage. He then turned his attention at Goku and questioned, "Who are you?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. A New Enemy Arrives!

It's been two months since the ninjas arrived at Mount Paozu. With no place to stay, Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya were left with no choice but to live in Goku's house until they found a way back to the Ninja World. Since then, Jiraiya had been training Naruto and Sasuke in order to become strong enough to fend off the Akatsuki, if not defeat them. Right now, in Goku's house – Naruto, Sasuke, Jiraiya, Goku, and Gohan were having breakfast while Chi-Chi was preparing more food for them. Naruto was eating ramen noodles since that's what he liked the most. However, Chi-Chi was getting tired of making ramen for Naruto every day. Goku and Naruto were hogging on their food while Gohan and Jiraiya were eating with good table manners.

However, Sasuke was just staring at his food with a scowl on his face. He seemed to be in a deep thought. The young avenger furrowed his eyebrows and thought, _"Once I get back to Konoha, I will train myself in order to become stronger than Itachi... I've been wasting too much time and now I will not repeat the same mistake. Next time...I will definitely kill Itachi!"_

"Man! Chi-Chi, your cooking is really awesome as usual!" Goku praised while hogging on his food with immense joy.

"Yeah! I have to agree! Though your ramen is not as good as Ichiraku's." Naruto commented.

Chi-Chi was just exiting from the kitchen with more plates and bowls of food in her hand when she heard Naruto's blunt comment. Her eyebrows twitch in annoyance but she decided to control her anger anyway as she placed the food on the table.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya noticed that Sasuke was in a bad mood. _"What's up with him? Could he still be thinking about Itachi?"_

Naruto noticed this as well while he was eating his ramen. He asked, "Sasuke-teme, why don't you eat your food? Your plate has been full for quite some time now."

Goku nodded in agreement and said while his mouth was full, "Yeah, I agree with Naruto. You need to eat more food so that you can get stronger!"

"Goku! It's rude to talk while you're eating!" Chi-Chi scolded.

"Hmph…" Sasuke scoffed and began to eat his food.

Jiraiya looked at Goku and asked, "Goku, I'm not trying to be persistent or anything, but did you find out a way to get back home?"

Goku ate the last bits of rice left in his bowl and placed it down, belching. He patted his stomach and took a deep breath before exhaling. "Ahh! I'm full!"

Jiraiya patiently waited for Goku as the latter looked at the Legendary Sannin and admitted with a frown, "Well, to be honest, I haven't found out a way yet. I mean, I've been searching for your home with my flying nimbus. A few months ago, you described to me how your village looks like, right? Well, I couldn't find any sort of village like that," as he placed his hand on his chin.

Jiraiya sighed and said, "I see… I appreciate your help though."

"I won't lose to you!" Sasuke suddenly declared.

"Huh?" Goku and Jiraiya said in unison as they looked at Sasuke to find out what he was talking about.

"There's no way I'm losing to you!" Naruto declared as well.

Apparently, Naruto and Sasuke were having an eating competition which caused Jiraiya to sweat drop.

"MORE!" Naruto and Sasuke shouted in unison as they raised their bowls, gesturing Chi-Chi to bring them more food. Upon realizing that both of them had asked for more food at the same time, Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other.

Chi-Chi sighed as she went back to the kitchen and came back again with more food. "Alright, but this will be the last," as she placed the food on the table.

Goku chuckled at this, rubbing his back head as Naruto and Sasuke began to serve themselves more food onto their plates. With that, they once again resumed their eating competition.

Jiraiya decide to warn, "Naruto, Sasuke, if you eat too much you will–"

Naruto and Sasuke suddenly widened their eyes as they turned to their sides and puked all over the floor.

"Puke…"

This time, Chi-Chi lost it. She suddenly grabbed a frying pan outta nowhere and shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH! DON'T YOU KIDS HAVE ANY MANNERS?!" as she destroyed the table with her frying pan, scaring the hell out of Naruto, Jiraiya, Goku, Gohan, and even Sasuke.

LATER

Naruto and Sasuke were now cleaning their mess with a towel and bucket of water while Jiraiya was watching his students do their job. That's when Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen for a brief moment and informed, "Goku, you have to meet Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, and the others in one hour's time. You shouldn't be late."

Realization dawned on Goku's face. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot that I was supposed to meet Master Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin!"

Naruto paused his cleaning work for a moment and glanced behind his shoulder, asking. "Who's Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin?"

Goku grinned and responded, "Well, Roshi is my old master. Bulma is a scientist and a childhood friend of mine. And Krillin is my best friend! I haven't met them in five years and today will be the reunion!"

Jiraiya smiled at that and folded his arms. "I see… That's nice."

"Scientist?" Naruto asked curiously, still glancing over his shoulder at Goku.

Goku nodded and smiled. "Uh-huh! Bulma is one of the greatest scientist in the world!"

"Hmph…" Sasuke scoffed, finishing his cleaning work and stood up.

Suddenly, Goku got an idea. "Wait! That's it! I just found a way for you guys to get back home!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise as Naruto asked, "Really?! How?"

Goku chuckled and answered, "We can ask Bulma to find a way to get you guys back home! Since she's one of the greatest scientist in the world, she can invent something that can help you get back home!"

Naruto and Jiraiya's face lit up with joy as Sasuke smiled a little at this. "Then we should meet her ASAP!" Naruto insisted.

Goku stretched his arms and legs and said, "Sure! But in that case, you'll have to come along with me to my Master's place at Kame House."

"What's Kame House?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kame House is the name of the house my old master lives in." Goku replied.

"Alright! Then let's go there!" Naruto cheered as he stood up and pumped his fist into the air.

"But is it okay, for us to come?" Jiraiya asked.

Goku stared at Jiraiya and asked, "Why not? Come along!"

Chi-Chi exited the kitchen and said sternly, "If you want to take Naruto and the others along with you, he'll first have to clean up his mess."

"Sasuke also has to clean up his mess too, you know…" Naruto informed and turned to his right, only to see that Sasuke had already finished cleaning his mess.

"Hmph, dobe." Sasuke mocked as he walked away from Naruto with his hands in his pocket.

* * *

 _ **OUTSIDE GOKU'S HOUSE**_

Goku asked, "You guys ready to leave for my old master's home?" as he held Gohan in his arms

The ninjas nodded with determination, Goku smiled. "Alright!" he looked up at the sky, cupped his mouth and shouted, "Nimbus!"

Within a few seconds, a yellow cloud appeared from the sky and hovered next to Goku. Naruto stared at the strange cloud quizzically and asked, "What in the world is that?"

Goku turned towards Naruto, smiled and responded, "This is Nimbus. It was given by my master a long time ago."

"Can you ride it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Only if you have a pure heart."

Jiraiya smirked and took that as a challenge. "Very well then..." he jumped on the cloud but fell right through it. "HAHA!" Naruto laughed in mockery. "Of course you're not pure hearted! You're a perverted sennin after all!"

Jiraiya scoffed and said, "Why don't you get on it, then?"

Naruto grinned and accepted the challenge, only to meet the same fate as Jiraiya as he fell face first on the ground. "What? I'm not pure hearted?"

Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto pouted. The Jinchūriki turned his attention towards Sasuke and asked, "Why don't you try it?"

Sasuke dug his hands in his pockets and responded, "No, I don't want to."

Goku sighed and rubbed his back head. "Then all of you will have to grab onto me tightly."

Goku carried Naruto like a piggyback while Sasuke and Jiraiya held Goku's arms. With that, Goku hopped onto the cloud and it flew towards Kame house.

* * *

 _ **SOMEWHERE IN A FARM**_

A farmer was currently taking a breather from work. He exhaled and looked around his surroundings. "Phew!" said the fatigued farmer. "Just a little bit more now..."

Suddenly, something falling from the sky caught his attention. He looked at it and said to himself, "Huh?"

The object was on fire and heading straight towards the other end of his farm. As soon as it landed, it caused an explosion, making the nearby flamingos flee in fear. The farmer stared at the explosion in shock and stammered, "W-W-What the hell was that? I better go check it out!"

He got inside his old, blue, beat-up pickup truck and drove towards the crash site like a madman. Once he reached the place, he got down from his vehicle with a gun in his hands and saw a giant crater that was created from the explosion. As he walked near it, he saw a white metallic pod with a single red window on it in the middle of the crater. He stared at it in confusion and thought to himself, "That's no meteor... What in tarnation is that?"

Suddenly, the door of the pod opened, revealing a man with long black spikey hair. He had some kind of green device on his left eye, wore a brown and black covered armour, had a red band tied to his left thigh and arm, and had boots and armoured gloves. The man was Raditz, an Elite Saiyan Warrior. He began to levitate into the air until he reached the farmer's level, shocking the latter in the process.

Raditz landed on the edge of the crater and stared at the farmer. He did not look happy seeing the farmer. "So, the people of this planet are still alive, huh? That miserable Kakarrot!"

"W-Who are you?!" the farmer demanded while at the same time trembling in fear as he loaded his gun.

Raditz pressed a button on his device and it began to display some odd letters. After it made a beep, he smirked. "Your power level is a mere 5, huh? Piece of trash!" as slowly walked towards the farmer with an intimidating look on his face.

The farmer pointed his gun at Raditz while shaking with fear and threatened, "D-Don't come no closer! I-I'll kill you!"

Raditz scoffed and continued to smirk. "Try me!" as he took another step towards the farmer.

The farmer panicked and fired at Raditz. However, the Saiyan Warrior managed to easily catch the bullet by bringing his left hand in front of his face. As he caught it, he placed the bullet vertically on his index and thumb finger, showing the farmer that he had caught it. The farmer's eyes dilated in horror as he began to panic some more.

Raditz flicked the bullet towards the farmer at incredible speed, knocking the farmer against his truck and busting the engine of the truck in the process. The farmer seemed to be dead.

Raditz smirked. "Hmph! What a fragile person."

Suddenly, his device beeped. Raditz looked to his right and thought to himself, "My scouter is indicating something... There's somebody with a great power around. Range: 4880." he jumped into the air and flew towards right. "Is that you, Kakarrot?!"

* * *

 _ **IN THE SKY**_

As Raditz was flying, he noticed a city below him and scowled at the people living there. "That lousy Kakarrot!"

* * *

 _ **BARREN WASTELAND**_

On top of a plateau was a man with green skin. He wore a white turban and cape, dark purple Gi, and had pointy ears. That was Piccolo, the man who tried to take over the world five years ago. He was staring at the distance ahead of him while thinking about his goal of world domination. Suddenly, he sensed someone's presence and looked behind his shoulder in shock. "What kind of power is this? Could it be... Son Goku?!" as faced towards the presence. He stared up at the sky in anticipation and soon saw a figure approaching him. It wasn't Goku, but someone else. Piccolo stared as Raditz landed on the ground facing him.

Raditz narrowed his eyes at Piccolo. "You're not Kakarrot."

Piccolo displayed a serious look on his face and demanded, "Who are you? Do you have some sort of business with me?"

Raditz shrugged and responded nonchalantly, "I don't have any business with the likes of you."

"Then what have you come here for? Do you want to die?"

Raditz chuckled. "You sure are in high spirits," he pressed the button on his scouter and it began to analyse Piccolo's power level. Once the analysis was finished, it beeped. Raditz was amused. "Ho... Power level 322. So, there are folks like you around, huh? However, you are still no match for me."

This angered Piccolo as he growled, "Grrr... What did you say?! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?!"

Raditz smirked. "Not really... I don't really care anyway."

Piccolo gritted his teeth in anger and thought to himself, "W-What is the deal with this guy's power?"

Piccolo's right arm bulged and all of the sudden he shot a Ki blast from his palm towards Raditz. The blast hit Raditz head-on, creating an explosion and causing Piccolo to smirk. However, as soon as the smoke cleared, he wiped of his smirk when he saw Raditz standing in the same position, unharmed. "What?!"

Raditz rubbed his mouth and said, "That was a worthless technique... Although, it is good at kicking up dust."

Piccolo gaped at Raditz in horror. How the hell is Raditz not harmed?

The Saiyan Warrior chuckled and said, "Now it's my turn. Let me show you a sample of my techniques," as he lifted his right arm upwards. He was about to demonstrate his techniques when suddenly his scouter beeped, indicating something. "There's another great power here," he swiftly ascended into the air and glanced around his surroundings in mid-air, searching where the signal came from while Piccolo stared at Raditz, still shocked from what he had just witnessed.

"That way... Range: 12,909. It's large... the largest on this planet. This time for sure it's Kakarrot!" Raditz flew towards the signal at a high velocity, determined to find Kakarrot.

Piccolo fell on his knees while placing his hands on the groun and hyperventilated. "T-This is ridiculous. I-I was shaking so much... I-I couldn't move!" indeed, he was shaking a lot due to fear. Piccolo wondered who the hell this man was. If this man were to roam around, he'd get in his way of world conquest. Piccolo had to do something about it.

* * *

 _ **MEANWHILE IN THE SKY**_

"Have you lost sight of your pride as a Saiyan, the mightiest warriors in the universe... Kakarrot?!" Raditz wondered.

* * *

 _ **IN THE SKY – EN ROUTE KAME HOUSE**_

"When the hell are we gonna reach there?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"We're almost there..." Goku answered. He saw a small island in front of him and smiled brightly. "There! We've reached! It's that small island over there."

Over the horizon was a small island with a small house on it. As they got closer, Naruto notice the house was painted in pink with a red rood, and the words "KAME HOUSE" displayed on the front of the upper story. Next to the house was a coconut tree. Goku signalled Nimbus to land on the island. Once nimbus landed, Goku and the other hopped onto the ground with Gohan in his arms.

"Let's go and say hi." Goku smiled strode over to the door and said, "Yoo-hoo!"

The door opened, revealing a bald midget and a young woman with blue hair. The bald midget had identical clothing to Goku and had six dots on his forehead. The young woman wore a lab coat, a blue undershirt, and boots. She greeted, "Son-kun! Long time!"

An old man appeared next to Bulma. He was bald, with a thick white fu Manchu moustache and beard and wore his trademark sunglasses. He also wore beach clothes and had a walking stick in his hand.

The woman looked Naruto, Sasuke, and Gohan, and asked, "Who are these kids?"

The bald midget inquired, "Have you taken up a job of baby-sitting, Goku?"

Naruto twitched at this and corrected, "I'm no kid! I'm a ninja! Future Hokage!"

The bald man had no idea what the hell Naruto was talking about. He wondered what a Hokage was.

Goku pointed at the ninjas and introduced, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Jiraiya."

The blue haired woman asked, "Are they your new friends?"

Goku chuckled and rubbed his back head. "Yeah, pretty much. Well actually there's a story behind all of this…" Goku then began to explain about how the ninjas had ended up in Mount Paozu after fighting Itachi and Kisame and how they needed help to find their way back home.

The blue haired woman sighed and said, "Goku… You should have told me beforehand. If you had told me in advance I would've come here with a spaceship."

Goku chuckled a little and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

Krillin chuckled and commented, "Yep, that's Goku for ya!"

The woman smiled at the ninjas and greeted, "Hi, nice to meet you! My name is Bulma!"

The bald midget waved at the ninjas and greeted, "Yo, the name's Krillin!"

"And I am Roshi, the Turtle Hermit." The old man introduced.

Naruto stared at Roshi and grinned, "So you're Goku's master?"

"Yes, that's right." Roshi said proudly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Roshi and thought, _"That's Goku's master? He doesn't look that strong… I bet I could take him on easily."_

Krillin looked at Goku and asked, "And who's the boy in your arms" obviously referring to Gohan.

Goku looked at Gohan for a moment before looking back at his childhood friends and answering, "Oh, he's my son!"

"WHAT! HE'S YOURS?!" Bulma, Krillin and Roshi exclaimed.

"What the heck are you guys so surprised about?" Naruto asked.

"What? You guys didn't know?" Jiraiya asked.

Bulma looked at Jiraiya and answered, "We haven't seen Goku for five years, so we never knew he had a son."

"I see..."

"Exactly!" Goku added as he placed Gohan on the ground. "Go on, say hi."

Gohan bowed politely and greeted, "Good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon," Goku's friends did the same as well.

"His name is Son Gohan!" Goku said proudly.

"Son Gohan? So you've named him after your late grandpa?" Roshi asked.

Goku chuckled and rubbed his back head. "Yup!"

Bulma walked over to Gohan, knelt down and asked, "How old are you, Gohan?"

Gohan contemplate for a moment before counting his fingers and answering, "I'm four-years-old."

Bulma smiled and admitted, "Wow. He's got some good manners, considering he's your son, Goku."

Goku responded, "Chi-Chi is quite fussy about that."

"Oh..." Bulma responded and turned her attention back to Gohan. "Say, Gohan, what do you want to become when you grow up?"

"A great scholar." Gohan answered innocently.

"S-Scholar?" Bulma noticed something brown and furry. She looked behind Gohan and saw a tail.

"Yeah, just like when I had one before." Goku said.

Bulma suddenly panicked and jumped up to her feet. "S-Say, does anything happen to your son that's strange in particular?"

"Strange?" Goku asked, perplexed.

Roshi leaned towards Goku and asked, "F-For example, does he undergo any changes at night when there is a full moon?"

Goku thought for a moment. "Nights when there is a full moon? Well, we all go to sleep early and all... Why do you ask?"

Roshi, Bulma and Krillin panicked as the turtle hermit said, "It's nothing! Nothing to worry about!"

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and wondered, _"What are they hiding...? Undergoing changes during the full moon?"_

Naruto whispered to Sasuke, "These guys are a bunch of weirdoes, y'know?"

Sasuke scowled. "Shut up, Naruto."

Krillin quickly change the topic and asked, "S-Say, Goku, is your son strong like you?"

Goku frowned and folded his arms as he watched Gohan who was now playing with Roshi's turtle. "About that... I think he has quite a bit of power, but Chi-Chi gets mad when I try to train Gohan."

Krillin frowned. "Why? Isn't that a waste?"

"Ain't it though? She says the world is at peace and there's no need for training, and that he should focus more on his studies."

Roshi laughed. "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be an educated minded mama, huh?"

Gohan returned back to his father's side as Bulma noticed something on his hat. It was an orange ball with four stars on it. "Isn't that a Dragon Ball on Gohan's hat?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, it's the Four-Star-Ball. It's a keepsake from my grandpa. I searched for it and stuck it on Gohan's hat. I also found the Six-Star-Ball while I was at it. I've kept them at home."

Bulma smiled with nostalgia and said, "That brings back memories!"

"What are Dragon Balls?" Naruto asked.

Goku answered, "There are these mystical balls called the Dragon Balls. Collect all seven of them and you'll be able to get any wish granted!"

"Seriously?!" Naruto asked as he began to get excited. He thought to himself with a grin, _"Hehe... I hope I find all the balls and become Hokage."_

 _"It can grant any wish? If I were to get my hands on those balls, I'd wish for more power to defeat Itachi, or better yet, restore my clan!"_ Sasuke thought.

 _"Any wish?"_ Jiraiya thought as he began to think of beautiful woman, nose bleeding in the process.

Suddenly, Goku sensed a very powerful presence going towards him at a very high velocity. He displayed a serious expression and glanced around his surroundings. "W-What is that?!"

"What's wrong, Goku?" Jiraiya asked as he too showed his serious expression.

Goku answered, "I sense a powerful presence coming towards us," as he shifted into his battle stance.

Bulma frowned and said, "I hope it's not Yamcha."

"Who's Yamcha?" Naruto asked, confused about the whole situation.

"My ex..." Burma replied, bluntly.

"Nothing to worry about then. I'll kick his ass if he's of any threat." Naruto replied.

"No...it isn't... It's someone else!" Goku said as he saw a person flying towards them in the air. "He's come!"

Raditz landed in front of Goku and his friends as he stared at Goku with a smirk on his face. Roshi sensed bloodlust coming from Raditz. Jiraiya thought, _"I have a bad feeling about this guy."_

" _Who the hell is this guy?"_ Sasuke thought as he activated his Sharingan.

Naruto pointed at Raditz and asked Bulma, "Is that your ex?"

Bulma only stared at Raditz in horror. The Saiyan Warrior stared at Goku and said, "So, we finally meet."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. The Origin of Goku

Raditz's scouter began to analyse Goku's power level. After a few seconds it beeped. He smiled menacingly and said, "So we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion as Gohan was hiding behind his father's leg. It was almost as if Raditz had known him for a long time.

Raditz continued, "But I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarrot."

"Kakarrot?" Goku said, baffled.

"My, you look just like father."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at Raditz and thought, _"Who is this man? Something tells me he's up to no good..."_

Naruto pointed at Raditz and asked Goku, "Goku, what is that guy talking about? Do you know him?"

"Nuh-uh." Goku responded, still staring at Raditz in confusion.

"Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled. "What is with the condition of this planet?! You were supposed to be under orders to dispose of humanity! What the hell have you been goofing around for?"

Goku glanced behind his shoulders at Roshi, hoping he would know what Raditz was talking about. But the turtle hermit had no clue as well. So he turned his attention back at Raditz as Krillin said with a frown, "Now look here, you. I don't know who you are or where you're from, but go on back!" as he strode over to Raditz.

"Krillin, stop right there!" Jiraiya intervened.

Krillin stopped in his tracks and glanced behind his shoulder at Jiraiya. "Why? What's wrong? I can take care of him."

Jiraiya sighed and said, "That's where you're wrong. That man is far powerful than any of us. I sense that he's up to no good."

Raditz chuckled. "It really depends on how you perceive the situation."

"Jiraiya's right. He's far too powerful." Goku added. He turned his attention back at Raditz. "Who are you and what do you want?" he said with a serious expression on his face.

Raditz chuckled menacingly an answered, "Maybe this will answer your question..." as he unwrapped his tail from his waist and began to wiggle it.

"What?! Why does he have the same tail as Gohan's?" Naruto wondered.

"What? He has a tail just like when I used to have..." Goku said.

"Seems like that man has a connection with Goku." Jiraiya pointed out.

Raditz smirked and replied, "Exactly! Looks like you've found out my true identity."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, what exactly do you mean by true identity?" Goku asked as Bulma quickly grabbed Gohan and held him in his arms.

"Kakarrot!" Raditz called. "Have you even forgotten about that?!"

Goku answered, "My name ain't this funny Kaka-whatever. It's Son Goku."

Raditz took a step back and stared at Goku in shock. "How can this be?! Unless... Hey Kakarrot, have you ever taken any strong shocks to your head in the past?

"What?"

"When you were a kid or something, did you ever take any strong shocks to your head? ANSWER ME!"

"I did... I don't remember it, but when I was good and little, I hit my head."

Raditz gritted his teeth and growled. "W-What?!"

"I still have the scar, even now."

"So that's it after all..."

"What are you even talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

Raditz stared at Sasuke and retorted, "Nothing that concerns you!"

"Goku!" Roshi called.

Goku glanced behind his shoulder and asked, "What is it?"

Roshi began, "Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something. One day, deep in a valley, he found something unusual, like it had fallen from the sky. When he got closer and looked at it, there was a round capsule, and inside it was a baby that had a tail. He took him home, and tried to raise him...but he had a violent disposition, and never took to him, and he was utterly at this wit's end over him."

"But then, one day, he fell into a ravine by accident...and hit his head hard, nearly dying. However, having an unbelievable life force, the baby apparently survived. What's more, afterward, his violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy."

After hearing Roshi's story, Naruto widened his eyes in shock and stared at Goku. _"He's like me! He used to have a monster inside him, whereas I still have a monster inside,"_ as he began to think about the Kyuubi.

"T-That baby was me, wasn't it?" Goku asked. Roshi nodded.

"S-So then what does that mean? What connection does Goku and that guy have? Bulma wondered.

"Goku and that guy are probably related by blood..." Jiraiya guessed.

"WHAT!" Krillin exclaimed. "There's no way that's possible!"

"You fool! The old man is right!" Raditz exclaimed. "I'm his older brother, Raditz!" as he cackled in laughter.

"WHAT?!" everyone said, surprised at the revelation.

"Furthermore, Kakarrot is not a human. You were born on a planet called Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan...the mightiest warrior race in the universe!"

"Mightiest warrior race?" Sasuke said, shocked.

"Saiyan?" Naruto said, perplexed.

"Planet Vegeta?! So you're saying that Goku is an alien?!" Jiraiya said with widened eyes.

"More or less, yeah." Raditz replied.

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE!" Goku snapped.

"Right! Even if Goku's from outer space, what is he doing here on Earth?!" Krillin asked.

Raditz displayed a devilish grin and answered, "The answer is simple... Kakarrot, you were sent to exterminate the bothersome humans that live on this planet!"

"I was what?!" Goku said in shock.

"BULLSHIT! As if Goku would do such a thing!" Naruto yelled.

Raditz scowled at Naruto and retorted, "Shut up, brat. You're in no position to interfere in our family matters. But let me explain everything first..." He then went on to explain, "We Saiyans are a renowned race of warriors. Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we exterminate the living beings in the planet, we sell them for a price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet. Adult warriors directly embark upon planets where those with a higher power level live. But with planets like yours with weaklings, we send babies to do the job."

"If that's the truth, then you guys are horrible! That's crazy! You even make Piccolo look lovable!"

"You even make the Akatsuki look childish..." Jiraiya said with a serious tone.

"You bastard! I'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled.

Raditz chuckled. "I highly doubt a brat like you can even land a punch on me."

Naruto was about to retort to Raditz's statement when Jiraiya asked, "But what's the point of sending babies to planets like Earth? How are they supposed to survive on their own?"

Raditz was amused by the question and answered, "Ah, I see... You're curious to know, huh?"

In reality, Jiraiya just wanted as much information from Raditz as possible. Then Saiyan Warrior paused for a moment, waiting for the group to listen intently before continuing, "Saiyan babies, despite having a low power level, can survive on their own. Especially when there is a full moon. Kakarrot, you had plenty of time to purge these pests. If only you didn't forget your orders given on your birth..." He then stared at the sky with his arms folded and said, "Good thing this planet has a moon..."

"Hey, why is it so lucky to have the moon?" Goku asked.

Raditz looked at Goku and growled. "Don't play dumb! It's when the moon is at its fullest, we Saiyans are at our best!

"What are you talking about?!" Goku demanded.

Jiraiya noticed that Bulma, Krillin and Roshi were once again trembling at the mention of the moon. This led him to believe that there was something they knew about the moon. Jiraiya decided to ask them about the moon later.

"What?!" Raditz said in shock as he stared at Goku's behind. "Where's your tail?!"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's your tail?!" Raditz shouted.

Goku answered, "It got cut off a long time ago when I was a kid..."

"How could you?! You miserable fool!" Raditz cursed as rage began to boil inside him. "No wonder you were able to get along with the beings of this planet."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naruto shouted. "I don't care where Goku is from. Alien or not, he is my friend and I will not let you brainwash my friends! Now get the hell out of here and leave this planet before I beat you to a pulp!"

Goku smiled and said, "Naruto's right. I'm not this Kaka-whatever you call me. And I don't care if you're my older brother. Anyone like you is a lowlife! My name is Son Goku and this is my home! Now get out of our planet!" as he pointed his the big at himself.

"Yeah! Tell him, Goku!" Bulma said.

"Whatever his past may be, Goku is now a fine earthling and he has even saved the world many times!" Roshi said.

"Goku has even saved the world many times! Get lost! Get lost!" Krillin shouted.

Sasuke stared at Goku and thought, _"I didn't know Goku was THAT strong…"_

Raditz chuckled. "Even so, I cannot allow this..." as he walked over to Kame house. Goku, Bulma, Roshi, Krillin, Sasuke, and Jiraiya got out of Thr Saiyan Warrior's way, except for Naruto. Raditz scowled at Naruto and said, "Not even you..."

The Jinchūriki growled, "You bastard!"

Raditz stared at the sky and began, "The Saiyans have always been a race few in numbers. But after a giant meteor collided with Planet Vegeta, all the Saiyans were vaporised to space dust," he looked at Goku and smirked. "Our mother and father included."

Naruto stared at Goku and thought to himself _, "So, he doesn't have parents like me as well..."_

Raditz walked near an airship that Bulma had parked earlier and stared at Goku. "Including you, there are only four Saiyans remaining. Me and the others were spared because we were busy invading another planet. And as for the other one, he was lucky to be sent off to another planet, just like you were."

"Earlier we inadvertently found a nice planet that we ought to sell for an extremely high price. We'd like to go and invade it, but it'd be difficult for just the three of us. That's when I remembered about you, Kakarrot," he began walking towards his brother. "Your power level may be incomplete, but it will still get the job done," as he got close to Goku.

"Stay away!" Goku growled.

"Open your eyes Kakarrot! It will be fun! Is your Saiyan blood not stirred?" Raditz said with an evil grin on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'd rather die than lending my hand to you!" Goku snapped.

Raditz was shocked at first, but he quickly regained his composure and began to stare at someone behind Goku. Goku glanced behind his shoulder and saw that Raditz was staring at Gohan. Raditz asked, "I've been wondering for a while now... Is that your son?" as he pointed his thumb at Gohan.

"N-No!" Goku denied.

"It's no use trying to fool me!" Raditz snapped. "That tail of his proves that he carries Saiyan blood."

"So what if he is?!" Naruto growled.

"What are you planning to do? "Jiraiya asked with a serious expression.

"Since you're not listening to me, I'll just have to borrow your son for a while." Raditz said.

"I cannot allow you to do as you please!" Jiraiya shouted as he sprang into action. His hair began to grow in size as it began to quickly wrap around Raditz. "What?!" The Saiyan Warrior said, shocked.

However, Raditz quickly pulled Jiraiya's hair and pulled the Sannin towards him, punching his chest soon after. Jiraiya broke his ribs in the process as he coughed up blood and was sent crashing towards the ground.

"Jiraiya!" Goku cried.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as a ball of spinning Chakra appeared on the Jinchūriki's right palm. He brought it forward and charged towards Raditz, shouting, **"Rasengan!"**

That was the new technique Jiraiya had thought Naruto in the past two months. It was a technique that was invented by the 4th Hokage himself. Naruto was already in front of Raditz as he thrust his hand forward towards Raditz's chest. "This ends here!"

However, Raditz easily blocked the attack by catching Naruto's hand before it could make any contact with his chest, shocking the blond in the process. "What?!"

Raditz chuckled. "That was a pretty good technique, but you were too slow!"

 **"Chidori!"**

Sasuke charged towards the Saiyan Warrior with his Chidori in his right palm as he yelled, "Die!"

Again, Raditz blocked Sasuke's Chidori by doing the same thing he did with Naruto as the avenger was shocked as well. "What?!" Raditz had blocked his attack just like how Itachi did with Sasuke. This pissed Sasuke off as he began to grit his teeth in anger.

"Your techniques are quite interesting, but they're too weak!" Raditz said, scoffing. In a blink of an eye, he grabbed both Naruto's and Sasuke's heads and bashed it against each other, knocking them unconscious for a few seconds.

"S-Such speed!" Goku stammered.

"Just how strong is that guy?!" Krillin wondered.

Raditz chucked Naruto and Sasuke away and said, "Worthless human trash!" He then turned his attention back at Goku. "Where was I now? Ah, that's right... I'm taking my nephew with me!" He began to walk towards Gohan.

"Stay away from him!" Goku yelled, but Raditz ignored him.

"Just try to come any closer and I'll knock you flying!"

Raditz suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of his younger brother, delivering a ferocious knee kick onto his guts and sending him flying into the air for a few seconds before crashing on the sand. Goku clenched his stomach as he cried in pain, causing his friends to call out his name. Krillin and Roshi couldn't do anything as Raditz was too strong for them. Gohan, seeing the condition of his father, escaped from Bulma's grasp and rushed towards his father. "Daddy!"

Raditz saw this as an opportunity to grab Gohan before he could make it to his Father's side. The toddler began to bawl as Raditz laughed evily while holding the boy in his arms. He stared at Kakarrot and said, "Kakarrot, I'll be taking this child with me. If you want him back alive, you'll listen to your big brother!"

Goku growled. "D-Damn it!"

"Kakarrot…" Raditz began. "I'm only giving you one day, so think about it. You'll probably have to get your friends to help too… Still, you'll have to show me some proof. By this time tomorrow, you will kill one hundred human beings on this planet, at least for now…and pile their bodies on this island!"

"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Raditz delivered his ultimatum, "You will kill one hundred human beings, or else I'll have no choice but to kill my own nephew!"

"Daddy!" Gohan cried.

Goku tried to reach out to Gohan, but couldn't. Raditz assured, "If you do kill hundred humans, I will let you join our group. If there are no bodies, it will mean the death of your son. I'll be looking forward to it.

Krillin asked tentatively, "T-That's gutless! How can you use a child like that?!"

"Yeah! He's right!" Bulma shouted.

Roshi said, "Goku would never kill anyone!"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Roshi and said, "That's fine…if you don't mind letting this one die, then there's no need to pile up the bodies," referring to Gohan. "However… one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we finish subjugating our current planet, our next target will be Earth!'

"WHAT?!" Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin exclaimed in unison.

Raditz chuckled and turned around to face the group. "The three of us Saiyans ought to be enough to wipe out the folks of this planet in only a month."

Raditz turned his attention back at Goku who was now managed to get on his knees. "If you're the one who kills a hundred people for me, it's all the same in the end, isn't it?"

Goku crawled towards Raditz and grabbed his leg. "Leave my son alone!"

However, The Saiyan Warrior ignored his brother and kicked his hand away. "You got that, Kakarrot? Anyway you try to struggle out of it, the only thing for you to do is to join your brother's pals… I'll be expecting a good answer from you. For your sake as well, you cannot consider going against me. After all, with your incomplete power level, you have no chance against me!" with that, Raditz levitated into the air. "I look forward to tomorrow!"

Gohan continued his bawling in Raditz's hand as he kept crying and crying. Goku could only look at Gohan in despair.

"Gohan!" Goku cried.

Raditz laughed evilly and flew away, leaving Goku and the others alone on the beach. Goku fell on his knees and began to throw a tantrum, "Damn it! He made a mockery out of me!" as he slammed his fists on the sand.

Meanwhile, Naruto just regained consciousness. His eyes slowly opened, his vision blurry. There was a sharp pain on his head. The blond involuntary brought his hand to his damaged head, only to find a red liquid streaming down his hand.

Blood.

But that didn't matter for Naruto. It was normal for a ninja to take damage. The Jinchūriki's eyes shot up as he remembered how he had gotten blood on his head in the first place. Staggering back to his feet, he looked around his surroundings, but couldn't find Raditz. His eyes met with Goku who was currently being helped by Bulma, Krillin and Roshi.

"W-What happened to you, Goku? Where's Raditz-teme?" Naruto asked.

Bulma gasped before staring at Naruto and sighing in relief. "Thank goodness you're alive! I thought Raditz had killed you!"

"Of course I'm alive! But what the hell happened? Where's that bastard?"

Naruto could feel the wound on his forehead heal, thanks to the power of the Kyuubi. At this time around, Sasuke woke up as well. Bulma had to explain everything that had happened while Naruto and Sasuke were unconscious. Jiraiya was in a state where he couldn't move at all. All of his ribcages were broken and he was very vulnerable. He was completely immobilized.

Goku was currently sitting on his entrance of Kame House, rubbing his stomach to ease the pain. Bulma said, "What a shock. Here you discover that you have a relative, and of all people, it turns out to be that guy!"

Krillin had a worried look on his face. "Your brother, does have great power and all…"

"I say we go after him and kick his ass!" Naruto shouted.

"That was what I was planning to do… but we need a plan." Goku insisted.

"What is your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"His tail…" Goku began. "If I squeeze his tail hard enough, his strength should drop off. That was how it was for me," as he staggered to his feet.

Jiraiya sat up with the aid of Krillin and asked, "But you can't go alone."

Goku nodded in agreement. "Yeah… Which is why I'll be needing your help."

Krillin hesitated, however, Roshi agreed, "We'll do whatever we can to help you!"

"What?!" Krillin exclaimed.

Roshi frowned and stared at Krillin. "Yamcha and Tien aren't here after all…"

"That's right… if the three of us were to fight together, it just might work! Though I'm not very confident about that…"

"We don't have any choice, Krillin…" Jiraiya said weakly.

Krillin suddenly got an idea and turned his attention to Bulma. "Bulma, if we die, bring us back to life with the Dragon Balls, ok?"

Bulma thumped her chest with her fist and assured with confidence, "Leave it to me!"

"Krillin… that won't work. Kami said that you can't ask Shenron to grant the same wish a second time. Both you and Master Roshi have already died once. The only ones Bulma can bring back are Naruto and Sasuke." Goku reminded.

"E-Even so…n-no problem…" Krillin said tentatively.

"You'd help me out?" Goku asked, surprised.

"Of course, we will help you! Don't forget to count me in!" Naruto said exuberantly.

"I'm joining as well," Sasuke chimed in.

" _This time for sure… I'll die… Damn, and I even wanted to get married…"_ Krillin thought, depressed.

"No, Naruto, Sasuke, you can't go... You're too weak…" Jiraiya said, weakly.

Goku stared at Jiraiya and said, "We have no choice… the more people we have, the easier it will be to fight off Raditz…"

Bulma got an idea and said with her finger up, "What if we did this…? Get all seven Dragon Balls and ask Shenron to save the world!"

"Oh yeah!" Krillin realized.

Roshi frowned and said, "Do you think we could get all of them in a single day?"

Krillin slumped his shoulders in defeat and frowned. "Oh, yeah…"

"Alright! We launch a surprise attack of our own!" Goku decided.

"Yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" Naruto cheered with a determined look on his face.

"But we don't know where he is… how are we supposed to find him?" Sasuke sighed. _"Goku's an idiot just like Naruto…"_

Goku glanced at Bulma and asked, "Do you have the Dragon Radar?"

Realization dawned on Bulma's face as she said, "Ah! That's right! Gohan had a Dragon Ball on his hat! With the Dragon Radar, we can track him down!"

" _Never mind, I take that back…"_ Sasuke thought.

"What's a Dragon Radar?" Naruto wondered.

Bulma explained, "Just like the name implies, it's a radar that can track down the Dragon Balls. Since Gohan had a Dragon Ball on his hat, it will be easier to find him," as she took out the Dragon Radar from her pocket and saw a yellow dot on the screen sky rocketing North. The radar had to keep zooming out in order to track Raditz easier until the signal suddenly stopped.

"It stopped! Thank goodness he's not in outer space, but in Earth itself!" Bulma sighed with relief.

"Alright! Let's go and save Gohan!" Goku declared.

"Count me in." Naruto chimed in, smashing his palm with his fist.

"I'm also coming…" Sasuke insisted.

"N-No…" Jiraiya said weakly. Naruto and Sasuke stared at Jiraiya in confusion as the Sannin explained, "Both of you will be killed if you were to go… Don't just simply throw your life like that."

"Ero-Sennin! How can we just do nothing and abandon Gohan like that? I can't stand living in a nightmare everyday…"

"Shut up! You're weak!" Jiraiya said sternly.

However, Naruto scoffed and denied, "I don't care who I have to fight... if he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds..." he pointed his thumb at himself. "I will take Gohan back!"

Jiraiya was shocked after hearing Naruto's tough words. He always knew that Naruto was a fool, but he never knew he was this big of a fool. Sasuke chimed in, "For once, I agree with the dobe. I'm going as well."

Goku smiled after hearing what Naruto had just said. He smiled proudly and agreed, "I agree with Naruto. Even if we die, at least we tried."

Jiraiya sighed in defeat and finally said, "Fine… But Goku, I request you to take care of Naruto and Sasuke."

Goku smiled with determination and assured, "I will protect them no matter what!"

"Yeah! And with all of us teamed up, we might have a small chance of beating him!" Krillin agreed.

"This is too much for you guys!" a voice said.

The group turned around to face a man with green skin. "Piccolo!" They exclaimed in unison.

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Unexpected Alliance Secret of Ozaru

_**A/N: Small chapter, but from next one onwards, I will make it longer. Rate my story from a scale of 1-10 in the review section please. Thanks**_

* * *

"Who's he?" Naruto asked, referring to the green man in front of the group.

"That's Piccolo, the one who tried to take over the world five years ago but was defeated by Goku!" Roshi explained.

"Shit! More trouble?" Sasuke cursed as Bulma scampered away in fear at the sight of Piccolo and hid behind Roshi's turtle.

"Calm down... I'm not here to fight." Piccolo assured.

"Piccolo? What do you mean? Why are you here then?" Goku asked.

"I followed him here..." Piccolo answered.

"You met Raditz?!" Goku asked, shocked.

"That's right... If you go with those four, you won't be able to defeat him." Piccolo stated, taking the group aback. "I'll go with you," as he walked past Goku and stopped with his back facing his rival. "You must have realized that his strength is extraordinary. He's an opponent that neither you nor I can stand up to..."

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do? Sit on our asses and let Gohan die?" Naruto demanded.

"However, if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we...can defeat him!"

Goku displayed a serious expression and wondered, "Just what has gotten into you?" as he stared forward without looking at Piccolo.

"Don't get me wrong… It's not as if I've been awakened to peace. I don't care what happens to your son, either." Piccolo explained. He scowled as the thought of his encounter with Raditz hit him back. "It's just that he stands in the way of my world domination! We'll team up, but once when we've taken care of him and his two pals…I'll defeat you. And this time, I will win!" as he smirked, clenching his fist tightly and raising it forward to his chest.

"I won't let you do that."

"Hm?" Piccolo said, turning his head enough until he could see Goku at the corner of his eye.

"I won't let you do that. But up to the part where we team up and defeat Raditz, I think that's a good idea." Goku elaborated as he glanced behind his shoulder at Piccolo and smiled. "There ain't any other way, huh?"

"That's right, we'll just have to put up with it!" Piccolo agreed.

"But I have a request. I will be bringing Naruto and Sasuke along with us. Both of them have great potential. I can tell by the Ki that resides within them.

Piccolo scoffed. "Hmph! Having two more people will only get in our way. But okay, if that's what you wish for, then I'm fine with it. However, teaming up with you and that loudmouth brat makes me want to puke."

"You look like puke yourself…" Naruto retorted.

Piccolo snapped. "SHUT UP BRAT! This is my normal skin color!"

Goku turned towards Bulma and asked, "Bulma, give me your Dragon Radar."

Bulma stood up and said, "O-Okay…" as she fished the radar from her pocket and tossed it on to Goku, who caught it. "Piccolo, just for this once, can you carry Sasuke on your back?"

"Tch! Fine…" Piccolo said.

"N-Naruto… S-Sasuke…" Jiraiya mumbled. "I want you to…stay out of the fight and study Raditz's movements before finding a way to grab his tail."

"I agree with the old man… Raditz would kill both of you in an instant, which why we'll do the fighting and you both will analyse his movements. You both are ninjas after all, right?" Piccolo chimed in.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded before Piccolo continued, "Good… And especially you, brat… Don't do anything reckless until I say so…" he said, talking to Naruto.

Naruto pouted and assured, "Yeah, Yeah… I won't."

Piccolo stared one last time at Jiraiya and smirked. "Look at you… You look pitiful… Too bad you can't come as you have the most potential out of these two brats…"

"Alright then…Piccolo, you carry Sasuke, I'll carry Naruto."

"Tch!" Piccolo scowled, but agreed to do it anyway.

With that, Naruto hopped onto Goku's back while Sasuke climbed on top of Piccolo. Goku hopped on his nimbus and asked Piccolo, "Will you be able to keep up with the speed of my Nimbus?"

Piccolo scoffed. "Don't be absurd! My own techniques' a little different from that pathetic Bukujutsu of yours."

"Let's go and save Gohan!" Naruto declared, and with that, Goku and Piccolo skyrocketed towards Raditz's direction along with Naruto and Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **KAME HOUSE**_

Krillin stared at the sky and mumbled, "I don't know if I should be elated or not…"

Roshi perked up in excitement and assured, "You know, I would've never imagined that those two would team up! There's certainly no stronger combo than them including Naruto and Sasuke. It just possible that they might win!" as he walked a few steps ahead and stared at the sky as well.

"But is it safe to trust Piccolo? He might turn on us afterwards or maybe even join Raditz!" Bulma frowned.

Krillin sighed and frowned as well. "It's troublesome, isn't it?"

Roshi waved them off. "What are you talking about? This will be an incredible battle!"

Jiraiya leaned himself against the wall of Kame House and called out, "Roshi."

Roshi, Bulma, and Krillin turned around to face Jiraiya as Krillin apologized, "Sorry! We almost forgot about you."

"It's okay… But more importantly, I need to ask you all a question." Jiraiya stated.

"What is it?"

"Why were you all freaking out whenever the full moon was mentioned? It seems that you know something about the full moon…" Jiraiya asked.

Bulma and Roshi exchanged nervous looks and stared back at the Sannin. "Oh well the thing is…" Bulma frowned and stared at the ground.

"Raditz also mentioned that the full moon unlocked the Saiyan's full potential." Jiraiya added. "Do you know anything about this?" he asked.

Roshi contemplated on whether he should tell the full story about the full moon and the great ape and decided soon after to tell him the truth. "Yes, we do know something about the full moon." He paused for a moment as Jiraiya listened intently. The Turtle Hermit continued, "As you know, Grandpa Gohan had found Goku in a spacepod with the baby's tail. That tail does possess some horrifying abilities to transform Goku."

"Transformation?" Jiraiya asked.

Roshi nodded grimly and continued, "Yes… Whenever Goku saw the full moon whenever he had his tail. He would transform into a giant Great Ape!"

"Say what?!" Jiraiya asked, shocked.

Roshi stared down at the sand. "It's true… He would transform into a horrifying monster with amazing strength. The only way to get Goku back to his normal self was to cut his tail.

"So without his tail, Goku cannot transform into a Great Ape despite the presence of a full moon?"

"Yes." Roshi answered. "That's why when Goku's older brother mentioned about the full moon and revealed his tail, we were shocked."

"Then that means Raditz can transform into a Great Ape as well, while Goku can't." Jiraiya concluded

Roshi only nodded as Krillin joined the conversation. "But there's nothing to worry about… It's right now day time and I hope, Goku, Piccolo, Naruto and Sasuke beat Raditz before night time."

"Damn it…" Jiraiya muttered.

"Huh?" Krillin said.

Bulma picked up a first-aid kit from her airship and began to wrap bandages around Jiraiya's damaged chest. The Sannin's eyes locked onto Bulma's spaceship and he quickly said, "We have to go after them! I have a bad feeling someone's going to die…"

"Alright, we will come as well. I want to spectate the fight too." Roshi chimed in. He looked at Bulma and asked, "Bulma, do you remember the location hat reading was coming from the Radar? We're going after them!"

* * *

 _ **WITH RADITZ AND GOHAN – THE SAME CRASH SPOT WHERE RADITZ FIRST ARRIVED**_

Gohan was hiding underneath the late farmer's beaten up, blue pickup truck near the wheel of it while whimpering. "Father... I'm scared."

Raditz approached the truck and saw Gohan hiding underneath it. He punched the engine of the truck and carried it with one hand, exposing Gohan in plain sight. As Raditz raised the truck high up, hay began to fall from the back of it.

"So what? My daddy can do that too!" Gohan said.

Raditz opened his palm and fired a Ki blast, completely eradicating the truck in the process, leaving nothing but smoke. This caused Gohan to widen his eyes in shock and cry some more.

Raditz scowled and snapped, "WILL YOU SHUT UP?! How long are you going to keep crying?" but to no avail as Gohan continued to cry. Raditz gritted his teeth in anger and picked up the boy by his collar. "You carry the valiant blood of the Saiyans too," he then walked over to the edge of the crater before sliding down towards his space pod. Once he got close to it, he chucked Gohan into the pod and closed the door of it before the half Saiyan could escape. "That should keep him quiet."

Gohan kept thumping at the door, begging Raditz to let him out. However, his Uncle ignored him and began to walk up the crater.

Once Raditz reached the edge of the crater, he said to himself, "Now... I should find myself something to eat."

Suddenly, his scouter beeped for some reason. "Strange... My scouter is giving me a warning signal," as he pressed the button on his device. The scouter immediately began to track the source of the potential danger. "Power level 710? And it's close!" Raditz kept looking around until the scouter locked onto something behind him. The Saiyan Warrior quickly spun around and stared at the spacepod as the device on his eye indicated that the warning signal was coming from the pod.

"What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked. However, his shock quickly turned to relief when the signal suddenly disappeared. "Damn... so my scouter is malfunctioning huh? Don't scare me like that..." with that, he turned around and began to look around for food.

* * *

 _ **WITH NARUTO, GOKU, SASUKE, AND PICCOLO – IN THE SKY**_

Goku and the others were still flying en route Gohan's location. The Forgotten Saiyan stared at his Dragon Radar and said, "Looks like we're almost there!"

"What's the plan, Goku?" Sasuke asked.

"We sneak on him attack from his blind spot!" Naruto declared.

"No... That won't work." Piccolo said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He has a strange device on his left eye that can tell an enemy's location and power level. That's how he found you and me in the first place." Piccolo explained.

"You mean, even the fact that we're closing on him?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid so..."

"Then how are we supposed to attack him?" Naruto asked.

"Like Jiraiya said, you both will only observe his movements and grab his tail at the right moment, while we both fight him."

"Alright! Then we attack him head on!" Goku declared, and with that, both rivals increased their speed and skyrocketed towards their destination.

* * *

 _ **WITH RADITZ – THE SAIYAN WARRIOR IS CURRENTLY HAVING A FEAST ON A DEAD WOLF**_

Raditz was currently eating a dead wolf as he ripped the flesh from its body and began to eat it. His feast was interrupted by his scouter when it once again indicated a dangerous signal. Raditz sighed in exasperation and stared at the spacepod. "My scouter is indicating again...power level 710...coming from my pod."

"Sure enough, it's malfunctioning..." Raditz groaned.

Suddenly, the scouter gave another warning signal, this time indicating that there were four power levels approaching him. He stared towards the direction of the signal and thought to himself, _"My scouter is indicating that there are four power levels heading my way. Power levels of... 322, 334, 70, and 75. One of them is the same as Kakarrot's. But he knows that he has almost zero chances of winning against me. Plus, he doesn't know where I am in the first place."_

"I'm done with this thing! It's completely busted!" Raditz growled and walked away.

The scouter beeped one last time, and this time, Raditz turned around and said in shock, "It can't be! They're here!"

Raditz stared glanced behind his shoulder at the pod Gohan was in in shock and thought, _"Then it's not a malfunction?! No... it has to be a mistake. There's no way a kid like him could have a power level of 710..."_

It was no sooner than he said that than Goku and the others arrived as the Forgotten Saiyan jumped from Nimbus and performed a series of acrobatics along, whereas when Naruto jumped, he tripped and fell face first on the ground. Piccolo and Sasuke easily landed on the ground while Goku asked, "Naruto, are you okay?"

Naruto jumped back to his feet and rubbed his stinging nose. "Yow! That hurts!"

" _Idiot..."_ Sasuke thought, referring to Naruto before staring at his opponent.

And so, Goku, Piccolo, and Sasuke had a stare down while Naruto just shifted into his battle stance and yelled, "Give Gohan back!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. The Battle Begins! Goku and co vs Raditz

_**GOKU, PICCOLO, NARUTO, AND SASUKE VS RADITZ**_

Goku and the others were currently having a stare down with Raditz as the Saiyan Warrior bounced a fruit from his hand and said, "So, you've brought the green man and the two brats with you too, huh? How did you know about this place?"

"Like as if I'm gonna tell ya!" Goku retorted.

Raditz smirked. "Fair enough. I'll ask you a different question then. What the hell have you come here for?"

"It's obvious isn't it?! We've come to take my son back!" Goku declared.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

Meanwhile Gohan was crying in the space pod when he suddenly heard his father's voice. Looking through the window, he saw Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, and Piccolo facing Raditz. He smiled happily and cried, "Daddy! Goku! Naruto and Sasuke!"

"So that means…" Raditz began. "Even though you're a Saiyan like us, you don't want to join our group?"

"That's what I said!" Goku shouted.

"You intend to defy your older brother?" Raditz asked curiously.

"I ain't got any brothers!"

Raditz clenched the fruit in his hand tightly but still maintained his smirk. "Kakarrot… I thought you were more sharp witted that this. To think that you'd be as foolish as this disappoints me."

"If you won't give Gohan back, then we'll kick your ass!" Naruto yelled with his fist clenched.

"Heh!" Raditz scoffed. "No matter how much trash fights against me, they will fall in the end. Even the four of you are of no match to me!" and took a bite of the fruit.

Naruto chuckled and smirked with confidence. "Well, the four of us can beat you…with our plan!"

Raditz laughed at this and said, "Hahahaha! You must be delusional if you think all the four of you can defeat an elite Saiyan Warrior!"

"I've had enough of your family squabble!" Piccolo said as he took of his weighted cape and threw it away behind him on the ground.

Sasuke stared at Piccolo and wondered, _"What is he doing?"_

"Piccolo, why are you undressing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not, you idiot! Well…kind off. But that's not the point!" Piccolo growled as he stretched his arms and neck.

Goku stared at Piccolo in surprise and asked, "Piccolo, you use weighted clothing too?"

"Yeah, just like you." Piccolo answered as he threw his weighted turban on the ground next to him.

" _Weighted clothing? Like Rock Lee?"_ Sasuke thought.

" _He reminds me of Bushy Brows!"_ Naruto thought as he stared at the weighted clothing curiously.

Piccolo groaned and massaged his neck a little. "It's been a long time since I felt this light."

" _What's this? His power level has gone up to 408!"_ Raditz thought as he read the reading of the scouter.

"I see. So, you've been training yourself intensely too, huh?" as Goku took off his shirt and his weighted.

Naruto stared at Goku in surprise and said, "Goku? I never knew you used weighted clothing!"

Goku chuckled at that as he took off his weighted boots. "Being able to fight together for the time being as allies is really encouraging. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned like a fox and cheered exuberantly. "Yeah!"

Raditz's scouter beeped, indicating that Goku's power increased as well. The Forgotten Saiyan stretched his arms and legs before saying, "Maybe now we can fight better."

" _Kakarrot is now at 416…"_ Raditz thought.

Sasuke stared at Goku and Piccolo in shock and thought, _"What?! So, all this time Goku was fighting Itachi and Kisame with WEIGHTS? Just how powerful are they without weights?"_

Raditz threw the fruit in hand away and began to laugh menacingly. "You think you've gotten all stronger by just doing that?"

"What?!" Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto said in collective shock.

Raditz scoffed and folded his arms. "Don't make me laugh! To think that you would come here with that kind of power level is ridiculous! This is what they mean when they say you don't know your place!"

"Just being stronger in a fight isn't everything! We've got ourselves a strategy!" Goku proclaimed.

"There is something I don't get…" Naruto began.

"Hm?" Raditz said, perplexed.

Naruto glared at Raditz and asked, "I don't get it. You say that the Saiyans scour around the universe in search of inhabitants of planets to liquidate! Well why use your power like that?! Why the hell not use your power to protect the universe rather than killing innocent people for no reason whatsoever?!"

Raditz widened his eyes at first, but then stared at Naruto in amusement. "Ho! You don't understand, Whiskers! You see… as I've mentioned before, by killing innocent people, we get profit. It's like a business after all. Plus, we would like to be rulers of the universe as we are the strongest race ever known!"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and exclaimed, "What?! YOU BASTARD! Killing innocent people just for the sake of profit?! You should be using your powers to protect the people of the universe!"

"Shut it, blond! We Saiyans know better than anyone what's best for us. So, no need to interfere in our family matters." Raditz retorted.

"WHY YOU!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his fingers like a plus sign and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke reached an arm out to Naruto and yelled, "Naruto! Wait! Have you forgotten about the plan? You're not supposed to attack!"

But Naruto did not listen anyway as he created a ten clones in a puff of smoke, shocking Raditz in the process. The Saiyan Warrior had never seen a technique like that before. "What?!"

Piccolo growled. "That idiot! Did he completely forget about the plan?!"

Goku stared at the clones I surprise and wondered, "Isn't that technique like Tien's **Shishin no Ken**?"

"No, it's not. Can't you sense it? Each of the clones have their own individual Ki." Piccolo explained.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Goku noticed.

Naruto's clones quickly made their move as they charged towards Raditz with the intent to beat him up to a pulp. The Saiyan Warrior quickly shook himself from his stupor and smirked. "Bring it on!"

Three of Naruto's clones headed straight towards Raditz to deliver a ferocious punch. However, Raditz quickly dashed forward and elbowed the first clone in the gut, knee smashed the second in the gut, and delivered a crushing axe handle, dispelling all the three clones in a puff of smoke. "What?!" Raditz was pretty surprised after he saw the clones suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke. _"What kind of technique is this?"_ he wondered.

Raditz felt someone behind him and quickly turned around, only to see that three fists of the other Naruto clones were inches away from his face. However, he could see the attacks easily and ducked to dodge it before firing a Ki blast to completely wipe out the clones. And finally, the other three clones surrounded him. However, the Saiyan warrior once again wiped them out with ease by delivering a roundhouse kick.

The other three clones charged at the Saiyan Warrior, but of course, Raditz was able to take them out easily with his incredible speed and strength. After defeating the clones, Raditz smirked and scoffed, "Heh! Is that all you got? Pathetic!"

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock as he had his Sharingan activated and thought, _"What the hell?! I couldn't even see what he just now did! It was like as if the clones just disappeared all of the sudden. What speed!"_

" **RASENGAN!"** a voice suddenly shouted as Raditz turned behind and exclaimed, "What?!"

The Saiyan Warriors suddenly realized that he had defeated all the clones and that was the real Naruto who was charging towards him from behind. Raditz smirked as the blond's Rasengan was about to hit him when he suddenly shot his fist forward and impaled Naruto's chest, causing him to cough out blood.

"Naruto!" Goku cried.

Piccolo smirked and assured, "Don't worry, the kid's fine…"

Goku gritted his teeth and glared at Piccolo. "What do you mean?! Raditz just killed him!"

Piccolo scoffed. "Calm down! Just watch… Haven't you noticed it yet?"

"Huh?" Goku said, baffled.

Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, much to Raditz's chagrin. "W-What?!"

Realization dawned on Raditz's face as he quickly realized something. "Wait… if my memory serves me right, there were ten clones, and I had just now killed the 10th clone… which means…"

"I'M OVER HERE! **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!** " a voice shouted.

All of the sudden, a bunch of Naruto clones surrounded Raditz and grabbed his legs and arms, making sure that he would not escape. "What are you doing?!" Raditz demanded.

He looked up in the air and saw Naruto with his Rasengan heading straight towards him. "THIS IS THE END! **RASENGAN!** "

Unfortunately for Naruto, Raditz saw the attack coming and quickly shook off the clones that were grabbing him and dispelled them. Turning his attention towards the real Naruto, and delivered a spinning kick onto Naruto's face before the Rasengan could come in contact with his chest, sending the blond flying away. Luckily Goku caught Naruto before he could be sent flying any further. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Goku asked, worried.

Naruto had blood on his mouth as he groaned in pain. Raditz laughed and chuckled. "You're lucky I was holding back back when I hit you there…"

"Damn that idiot!" Sasuke growled.

Piccolo said, "However, the brat let us know how his movements work, even if it's for a brief moment. Sasuke, don't repeat the same mistake as Naruto and stay back."

Sasuke nodded and did as he was told.

"Damn it…too fast!" Naruto said weakly as Goku helped him stand up.

Goku asked, "Can you fight, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Yea…"

Naruto couldn't believe that Raditz was so fast and strong! He had never faced an opponent like him before. He guessed that he was probably stronger than everyone on Element. But no matter how strong the opponent was, he would still never give up! After all, there's no way he was going to die before he becomes Hokage!

Plus, he had to protect everyone that was dear to him.

"We'll take it from here now onwards, you and Sasuke will find an opportunity to grab Raditz's tail." Goku instructed.

Naruto nodded. "Right," and with that, he jumped back along with Sasuke so that both of the ninjas could find an opening to grab his tail.

Raditz scoffed. "What are all of you whispering about? Aren't you going to join me, Kakarrot?"

Goku turned his attention back at Raditz and yelled, "Never!"

Raditz closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and stating,  
"Kakarrot… I've decided not to let you join our group any longer," as he displayed a devilish grin. "It appears you'd only slow us down, anyhow."

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO THE SAIYAN RACE! DIE!" Raditz shouted with a scowl on his face and charged towards Goku and Piccolo, as the two warriors shifted into their respective battle stances. However, Raditz easily managed to appear behind them in an instant with his incredible speed and elbow smashed both fighters onto their backs, knocking them a few feet away. While in mid-air, Goku and Piccolo quickly regained their balance and landed on the ground safely before staring at Raditz in shock.

" _S-So fast!"_ Goku thought.

"He came at us head-on! For him to get behind us in one moment!" Piccolo thought.

Raditz smirked in amusement and commented, "Ho! Your defense at least seems to be pretty strong. However, your deaths are a only a matter of time," as he stared at Naruto and Sasuke, chuckling. "Little by little, I'm going to increase the strength of my attacks!"

Piccolo thought, _"T-To think that the difference between in our levels would be this great!"_

" _Somehow, I have to grab his tail and make his power drop."_ Goku thought.

" _The only we way we can beat that bastard is if we can get an opportunity to grab his tail."_ Naruto thought.

" _Damn…my Sharingan is of no use. I can't track his movements at all! I'll have to let Goku and Piccolo do the fighting until me or Naruto find an opportunity to grab his tail."_ Sasuke thought.

"It's hopeless! No matter what strategy you've come up with, there's no way you can beat me!" Raditz declared with his trademark smirk. He suddenly got an idea and decided to reveal, "I know… Why don't I let you in on something good before you die?" he laughed a little and continued, "The other two Saiyans besides me who are still alive have an even higher power level than I do!"

"What?!" The fighters said in collective shock.

So even if Raditz is defeated, there are still even more powerful warriors? Is there anything Goku, Piccolo, Naruto, and Sasuke can do?

"D-Damn it! There are still two other powerful Saiyans you say?! What's going on?" Piccolo cursed.

Raditz laughed. "It's too late now even if you do realize how terrifying we Saiyans can be!"

Goku chuckled and admitted, "You've got us there. I wish we hadn't heard that."

The intensity in the atmosphere began to increase. However, the #1 Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU NO MATTER WHAT, DATTEBAYO!"

Raditz glanced at Naruto and smirked. "Oh really? Well then, I'll start with you first."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and scowled. "Naruto, you idiot!"

"Hold! We are your opponents!" Goku shouted.

Piccolo scoffed. "You must be really excited to fight a strong opponent like him, eh Son Goku?"

Goku chuckled nervously and admitted, "Sorry…but not this time. I'm really scared and my body is trembling!"

"There's only one thing. The fools that defy me heeding the warnings I so graciously offer, get death in return. And of course, you should be scared! However, that terror will turn into hopelessness soon!"

"Damn it! This guy is just too cocky!" Sasuke noted.

Naruto suddenly remembered something and demanded, "Where's Gohan in the first place? What did you do to him?" he feared that Raditz had already killed him since he was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, where have you hidden him?" Goku shouted.

"I haven't hidden him. I just locked him up in my space pod because he was bawling so loudly. There'a a crater behind you, right? He's in there." Raditz confessed.

And sure enough, Goku glanced behind his shoulder and saw a crater behind him. To get a better view of it, he ran over to the edge of it and peered down in the middle, seeing a spacepod. He could see Gohan crying inside through the window of the pod. Ascending into the air with his bukujutsu, he said to himself, "So he's in there, huh? Gohan…"

"Father! Save me!" Gohan cried from inside the pod.

"Hold on, Gohan! Daddy's going to rescue you right away!" Goku cried.

Raditz laughed while looking up at Goku who was in the air and mocked, "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can save him! Not if you guys die first!"

Goku turned his attention back at Raditz and gritted his teeth in anger. Meanwhile, Raditz's back was facing Naruto and Sasuke, exposing his tail. Naruto saw the Saiyan Warrior's tail and whispered to Sasuke. "Sasuke… I think this is a good opportunity to grab his tail now."

Sasuke nodded in agreement and whispered back, "Yeah… On the count of three, let's grab his tail."

"Okay." Naruto agreed and crouched a little.

"One…" Sasuke counted when he was suddenly interrupted by Piccolo who secretly gestured both ninjas to not act at this moment. It was probably because it was right now not a good opportunity to grab Raditz's tail as he may suddenly turn around and see Naruto and Sasuke trying to grab his tail. If Goku's brother were to come to know that they were after his tail, then he would be more cautious and that would make this all the more difficult. Plus, his tail was wrapped around his waist so it would be even harder to grab it anyway. Sasuke, understanding the cues Piccolo was giving out, nodded in understanding and gestured Naruto to halt for now as well.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto questioned in annoyance.

"Not now, Naruto… I'll let you know when…" Sasuke informed.

Goku descended on the ground and faced Raditz once again, shifting back to his battle stance and declared, "Alright! Let's do this!"

Piccolo shifted back to his battle stance as well and chimed in, "That's all we can do!"

Raditz folded his arms and turned towards Goku and Piccolo. "Fine then," for a short moment, he glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto and Sasuke and warned them, "Once I'm done with Kakarrot and the green man, I will come after you both," before finally fixing his attention back at his two opponents.

After a short stare down, Goku and Piccolo yelled a cry of battle before charging forward to fight Raditz once again. The Saiyan Warrior stood still in the place since he was ready to take on their attacks head-on. With incredible speed, Goku and Piccolo ran towards Raditz and began to throw a series of punches and kicks. However, The Saiyan Warrior was actually dodging and blocking every attacks they were delivering. Naruto and Sasuke watched the battle unfold in shock and the Uchiha commented in awe, "S-So fast! The difference between us and Goku, Piccolo and Raditz is incomparable!"

"I can't even see what's going on! Go Goku and Piccolo! Kick Raditz's ass! Naruto cheered.

Gpoku suddenly delivered a flying kick onto Raditz's face. However, the Saiyan Warrior sidestepped to dodge the attack as his younger brother went past him. Piccolo still continued to deliver his series of punches and kicks when he suddenly disappeared from Raditz's sight. Both fighters suddenly appeared behind Raditz, thinking that they had caught him by surprise and were about to deliver their blows when the Saiyan Warrior suddenly jumped a little in the air and kicked both Goku and Piccolo in the face with each of his legs, sending them hurtling away from him. However, Goku and Piccolo quickly regained their balance in mid-air and landed nimbly on the ground before once again dashing towards the evil Saiyan and delivering a punch. Raditz saw the attack coming and jumped up in the air. Goku and Piccolo looked up in the air and Raditz and immediately followed suit. Raditz smirked and raised both his hands up before shouting, "Double Sunday!" firing two Ki blasts from both hands respectively right at Goku and piccolo.

Goku managed to dodge the Ki blast in the nick of time. However, Piccolo wasn't so lucky he dodged the attack to some extent but the Ki blast grazed his hand and completely obliterated it. After Goku and Piccolo barely dodged the attacks, the Ki blasts went their separate ways and hit a faraway mountain that was located near the battlefield, completely eradicating it.

 **KABOOM!**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I-Impossible…" Naruto stammered as he just witnessed Raditz destroy freaking two mountains! At that time, Naruto and Sasuke knew they were of no match to Raditz's great power.

"What monstrous power!" Sasuke trembled in fear.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger and cursed, "Damn it!"

Goku landed on the ground after barely dodging the Ki blast and looked around his surroundings in search of Raditz but couldn't find him. "Where are you?!"

"I'm here." Raditz said as he just appeared behind Goku and delivered a ferocious kick onto Goku's back, sending him spiraling away before hitting the dirt hard. Meanwhile Piccolo landed next to Goku and Sasuke noticed that something was wrong with the demon.

Raditz laughed menacingly and said, "This isn't even worth wasting my breath on!"

Goku tried to get back on his feet but was only able to stagger back to his knees. He looked left and asked, "Damn… Are you okay, Piccolo?"

"Piccolo's arm is…!" Naruto noticed.

That's when Goku noticed that Piccolo was missing an arm! It was probably when Raditz fired that Ki blast of his. A pool of blood was coming out of Piccolo's missing arm but the Demon waved it off and assured, "R-Relax… I can still manage to fight him with only one arm.

Raditz laughed evily and said in amusement, "It looks like your deaths are finally drawing near, huh?!"

"Sasuke! We should grab his tail soon!" Naruto urged.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thought to himself, _"Damn it! I've never face an opponent this strong. And he doesn't have any openings yet before we can grab his tail."_

* * *

 _ **IN THE SKY – AIRSHIP – WITH BULMA, PICCOLO, KRILLIN, AND JIRAIYA**_

Bulma was currently driving the spaceship while Krillin was worried. "I wonder if Goku is ok…"

"For some reason… I have this strange uneasiness in my chest. I've never felt anything like this before. I hope nothing bad happens…"

Roshi disagreed and said, "Listen… Teamed up with Piccolo, he's not going to be done in so easily."

Krillin frowned and argued, "That's all the more reason to be concerned! What if Piccolo double crosses Goku, Naruto, and Sasuke, and teams up with that Raditz guy?"

Bulma glared at Krillin as Roshi explained, "If those two are done in, then there's nothing left that we can do. It will be the end of everything!"

Jiraiya coughed a little as he placed his hand on his bandaged chest and chimed in, "I agree with Roshi. What other choice we have? Goku, Piccolo, Naruto, and Sasuke are our only hope."

Krillin frowned but kept quiet this time. Jiraiya peered through the window of the airship and thought, _"Naruto, Sasuke, hang in there till I arrive… Don't do anything stupid that will get you killed._

* * *

 _ **BACK WITH NARUTO, SASUKE, GOKU, AND PICCOLO VS RADITZ**_

"What's the matter? Are you finished already?" Raditz mocked. "Where did all that gutso you had earlier go?"

Naruto and Sasuke jumped over Raditz and landed next to Goku and Piccolo. The Avenger decided to ask, "So what's the plan now? We couldn't find any opening…"

Piccolo thought for a moment before asking, "Son Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, you have any new reserve techniques?"

Goku chuckled sheepishly and admitted, "Can't say I do… Sheesh, ease up, will you? And what about you, Naruto, Sasuke?"

"I got a few techniques I haven't tried out yet. But they'll only probably be good for distracting Raditz." Sasuke responded.

"I have a technique in reserve!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Is that technique strong enough to take down Raditz?" Piccolo asked.

Naruto shook his head, folded his arms and responded, "Nope. However, it will make him weak on his knees," and grinned like a fox while chuckling mischievously.

" _What? Naruto has a technique that he has been hiding up till now? How? Did Jiraiya teach him that technique?"_ Sasuke wondered.

"Alright then." Piccolo decided. "I've been developing training seriously, developing a new technique."

"What are you four whispering about?" Raditz questioned. "Whatever strategy you devise, it won't work! It'd just be easier on you if you'd just keel over right away."

"For real? You've got yourself a new technique up your sleeve?" Goku asked in surprise while his eyes were still fixed on his opponent.

"Yeah." Piccolo responded.

"Will you be able to do it with only one arm?" Goku asked.

"Yeah. That part is okay. But this technique takes quite a bit of time in order to build up enough Ki."

"So we have to draw his attention till you're ready to use your new technique?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly." Piccolo responded.

"Got it!" Goku said and glanced at Piccolo. "But will this technique work?"

"Probably… If this technique doesn't work, then we won't be able to win.

Raditz noticed the group were still devising their strategy and decided to wait for them to finish before fighting against him with their full potential. After all, he didn't want a boring fight.

Piccolo growled in annoyance. "Tch! I was saving this in order to kill you."

"And in the end, you might use to save me instead, huh?" Goku said.

Piccolo scoffed. "If I'm able to defeat him with this, then you'll be next."

Goku laughed a little. "Is that so?"

Piccolo scoffed. "This is no time to be laughing, you know."

" _They're laughing… So, they're changing their posture, are they?" Raditz thought_

Piccolo glanced at Naruto and instructed, "Alright, brat, I want you to go ahead and use your technique against Raditz. That's when Goku will go ahead and grab his tail."

Naruto chuckled mischievously and said, "Roger!"

Goku smirked. "All right! I'm looking forward to this! Now then, let's see about keeping him in check."

"Hang in there as best as you can." Piccolo advised. "Alright! Now go Naruto!"

"Alright, dattebayo! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " Naruto cheered and made a plus sign, creating a bunch of clones in a puff of smoke.

Raditz smirked and thought, _"So, you've finally resigned yourself?"_

"Wait a second… That's your reserved technique? But you've already used it before." Sasuke pointed out.

"Heh! Just watch!" Naruto smirked with determination as the clones charged towards Raditz.

Raditz looked at the bunch of clones that were heading his way and scoffed, "Heh! That same technique won't work on me!"

The real Naruto commanded, "Now! Time to release my reserved technique! Transform!"

The clones jumped towards Raditz and yelled in unison, **"Oiroke no Jutsu!"**

All of the clones suddenly transformed into a bunch of naked blonde women in a puff of smoke as they suddenly hugged Raditz and tried to seduce him, "Raditz-kun~! What do you think about my sexy body?" as they whispered seductively in his ear. Some of them were actually caressing the Saiyan warrior's chest. "Aren't you a handsome hun–"

For a second, Raditz was actually shocked. But he quickly regained his composure and wiped all the clones out with an explosive wave. He blushed a little and commented, "That was by far… the WORST technique I've ever seen! You vulgar brat!"

" _That was your reserved technique?!"_ Sasuke thought, facepalming.

"N-Naruto? What was that about?" Goku wondered.

"What an idiot!" Piccolo growled.

"Goku! Attack him now!" Naruto signaled.

Goku got the hint and quickly charged at Raditz. Before the Saiyan Warrior could shake his stupor or off, the Forgotten Saiyan actually managed to land a punch on him.

"What?!" Raditz shouted as he just received the blow. However, he quickly shook his stupor off and began to fend of Goku's combination of punches and kicks. "You caught me there by surprise," and retaliated by delivering a combination of punches and kicks of his own, overpowering Goku.

Meanwhile, Piccolo kept his index and middle finger on his forehead. _**"Special Beam Cannon!"**_

Raditz delivered a spinning kick and sent his younger brother spiraling away from his as the Forgotten Saiyan hit the dirt hard, but jumped high in the air soon after and cupped his hands to his side.

"Tch! You're a persistent one." Raditz commented in annoyance, looking at Goku.

" **Ka…Me…"** Goku chanted.

"I-Impossible!" The scouter attached to Raditz's eye indicated that Goku's power level was rising. "His power level is rising… 924… 925!"

" **Ha…"**

"He's able to concentrate his power level into one point and raise it up?!" Raditz concluded.

" **Me…"**

Raditz's scouter beeped once again, this time indicating another signal coming from behind. He turned around and saw Piccolo who was concentrating all of his Ki into his fingertips on his forehead. Sparks of electricity began to emit on his fingertips and Raditz stammered, "T-This one's power level is now 1020! U-Unbelievable! It's still going up!"

" **Ha!"** Goku shouted and launched the Kamehameha wave towards Raditz, catching his attention. The Saiyan Warrior had to dodge the attack by running away from his current spot. However, Goku moves his cupped hands a little to the left and directed the Kamehameha to follow Raditz. The evil Saiyan glanced behind his shoulder while running and saw the Kamehameha wave behind him. "Damn it!"

All of the sudden, something grabbed onto Raditz. He looked at what had grabbed him and realized that it was actually Naruto's clones. A bunch of his clones had latched onto Raditz so ensure that he would take the Kamehameha head-on. "Why you…!"

Raditz slung one of the clones over his arm and slammed it onto the ground, dispelling it. As for the other clones, he simply used an explosive wave to finish the rest. By the time he was done with the clones, he was too late as the Kamehameha wave had already hit him head-on.

 **KABOOM!**

This kicked up a lot of dust. At first Goku thought that he had defeated him thanks to Naruto's help. But once the smoke cleared, it was revealed that Raditz was still alive. However, he had taken a lot of damage and his body was trembling from the Kamehameha he had just received. "Damn you!"

Goku stared at Raditz in shock. _"What kind of guy is this?"_

Raditz smirked and spread his left arm to his side. "This time, I'll present you with one!" as he charged a Ki blast in the palm of his hand and fired it towards Goku. The attack hit him head-on before he could react and plummeted down onto the ground, crashing.

"Goku!" Naruto cried.

"Hang in there, Son Goku! My technique is almost done…" Piccolo mumbled.

Raditz suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the fallen Goku, grabbing his collar and raising his fist up. "This ends here!"

Raditz's scouter beeped once again and his eyes followed the source of the signal until he found Piccolo laughing maniacally at him with his new technique ready.

"You're going to be the one who dies!" Piccolo grinned devilishly.

"Power level 1330?! All of his power level is gathered in his fingertips!" Raditz said incredulously. "Damn it! These guys can manipulate their power level at will!"

Sasuke stared at Piccolo's sparkling fingertips with his Sharingan and thought, _"What an amazing technique! I've never seen a technique this powerful!"_

Piccolo yelled, "TRY TAKING THIS ON! **SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!** " and is thrust his fingertips forward, firing a spiraling beam towards Raditz at an incredible speed.

The attack hit Raditz head-on, creating a MASSIVE explosion and also destroyed a faraway mountain in the process.

 **KABOOM!**

The explosion created a blinding light that forced Piccolo, Goku, Naruto, and Sasuke to shield their eyes. This kicked up a lot of dust. Once the blinding light and smoke receded, Piccolo could see that Raditz was still alive. However, the evil Saiyan's shoulder had a gash and his shoulder pad was broken. Apparently Raditz did dodge the attack, but barely.

"How the fuck is that bastard still alive?!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Even with a power technique like that, he is still alive?!" Naruto said incredulously.

"H-He avoided it! What kind of bastard is he, with such speed?!" Piccolo stammered.

Raditz pointed at the gash on his shoulder and his broken shoulder pad and acknowledged, "You pierced through this armor quite easily. That's quite a technique. If I had taken that head-on, I would've been out!"

"That doesn't mean anything if I don't hit you!" Piccolo retorted.

"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared.

"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly.

* * *

 _ **to be continued...**_


	7. Rage!

_**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that I rewrote this chapter a bit**_

* * *

"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared.

"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly.

Raditz chuckled evilly and declared with his fist in front of his face, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" he raised his hand up and began to charge his Ki on his palm. "Haaaa!"

"Rot in hell!" Raditz shouted and thrust his arm forward as Piccolo prepared himself to embrace the attack.

However, just before Raditz could thrust his arm forward, he suddenly flinched and stopped halfway. For some reason he had stopped and now had a shocked expression on his face, confusing Piccolo. Raditz slowly glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that someone had grabbed his tail.

Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Looks like you let your guard down."

"W-What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked.

"I've got your tail now, and I'm not going to let go!" Sasuke shouted and squeezed Raditz's tail hard enough to make the Saiyan Warrior fall down onto his knees as he was suffering from excruciating pain.

Raditz got on his knees and hands and groaned in pain. He turned his head around till he could see Sasuke through the corner of his eyes and growled. "Why you… When did you get behind me?!"

Naruto was on his knees, groaning in pain due to the damage he had received from Raditz. Despite this, he cheered, "Alright! Awesome, Sasuke!"

"Good job, Sasuke!" Goku acknowledged.

"Piccolo, do that technique of yours one more time. I'll hold him still till then.

Piccolo smiled and said, "G-Got it! Nicely done, Sasuke! Keep a firm grip on that tail and don't let go. I'm limited to only using this technique one more time," as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead.

Sasuke squeezed even harder, causing Raditz to fall face first on the ground. The Saiyan Warrior struggled to glance behind his shoulder at Sasuke and growled. "Damn brat!"

"Shut up! This is where things will finally end!" Sasuke retorted, gritting his teeth.

"Wait! I'll stop! I've had a change of heart! I'll leave this planet without making any trouble!" Raditz suddenly confessed.

Piccolo scoffed and told Sasuke, "Don't listen to him, Sasuke. There's no truth in what he's saying! There's no way he would do that!"

Sasuke scoffed and replied, "I know…"

"Please believe me! I've done some cruel things up till now, but I will really keep my promise!" Raditz begged.

"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked.

Goku took a tentative step forward and asked, "Yeah, do you really mean it?".

Raditz looked at Goku and Naruto and nodded desperately. "I-I really do! Please, my younger brother! I'm sure you don't want to see the life of your own brother taken away in front of your eyes, don't you?"

Goku gritted his teeth and was now in a dilemma. Whether he should really save Raditz or not.

"I'm begging you Kakarrot! Believe me! Save me!" Raditz begged.

"TOO FUCKING LATE!" Piccolo shouted and laughed like a fucking demon. "This is the end!" he had managed to gather up enough Ki for a second **Special Beam Cannon**. Both his index and middle finger had sparks of electricity just like last time.

"BROTHER! SAVE ME!" Raditz cried.

Piccolo raised both his fingertips into the air before thrusting his arm forward and he shouted, **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNO–"**

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Sasuke in an instant and knocked him out unconscious by delivering a chop to his neck. The young avenger was shocked when he received the chop from behind. He didn't have time to think who did it as he collapsed on the ground, freeing Raditz from Sasuke's death and also saving him from his demise.

"What?!" Naruto said, shocked.

"Oh fucking no! That idiot!" Piccolo cursed.

"Are you okay?" Goku asked while looking at Raditz.

However…

"Heh…" Raditz said and suddenly got up and elbow smashed Goku in the face, sending him flying for a short while. The Forgotten Saiyan landed on the grass and groaned in pain. Within no time, Raditz was already in the air in front of Goku and he stepped on his chest.

Raditz laughed menacingly as he applied pressure on Goku's chest, causing his to scream in pain. "Fools like you are quite uncommon! To think that you would actually fall for that! Just as I thought, there's no way you can be a warrior!"

"T-That was dirty!" Goku said while groaning in pain.

"Goku!" Naruto cried.

Raditz smirked at his younger brother and continued, "But I'm not like you. I'm a first-rate warrior! I have no hesitations about killing you, even if you are my brother!"

" **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** Naruto shouted and ran towards Raditz from behind along with the assistance of his clones. "You bastard!"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Naruto and smirked. "Oh, looks like someone wants to join in!" for a brief moment, he decided to take his foot off Goku and faced the clones.

Just before the clones could get near Raditz, the Saiyan Warrior suddenly sped through the clones and in front of the real Naruto who was behind the group of clones.

"W-What?!" Naruto said, shocked.

The clones behind Raditz suddenly dispelled in a puff of smoke. Naruto was really confused. All Raditz did was get past the clones. So why did they disappear?

"I've figured out how your technique works now. Although in your eyes it looked like as if I just went past your clones, but in reality, I just simply dealt with all of them one by one. Of course, I was too fast for you and your reflexes are pathetic!"

Piccolo shouted, "Naruto! Get away from him!"

Naruto decided to ignore Piccolo's warning anyway and threw a punch at Raditz, only for the latter to catch it with his arm.

"Damn you!" Naruto growled and reeled his free hand back.

Raditz scowled and declared, "Play time's over," he suddenly punched Naruto through his chest.

Naruto coughed out blood and felt excruciating pain in his chest as his vision began to get blurry.

"It's over… I don't need to play with trash like you anymore." Raditz said before taking his hand out from Naruto's chest. His arm was filled with the Jinchūriki's blood but of course he didn't care. Naruto tried to cover the blood that was flowing out of his chest with his hand but obviously failed.

" _Shit!"_ Naruto fell down on his back as his life was slowly fading. _"Is this really the end?"_

The last thing Naruto saw was Raditz looking at him with a devilish grin. He closed his eyes and thought, _"Damn it…"_ before his world faded.

Raditz scoffed and spat at Naruto's body. "Heh! Looks like he's dead. One trash has been dealt with. Now three more two go," he turned back around and walked over to his younger brother and continued to torture him. "And you're next!"

Raditz once again applied pressure and made Goku scream. "There you go! There you go! Suffer even more! Your death is near!"

Goku's scream echoed all over the battlefield as Piccolo was helpless. Naruto is dead. Sasuke is unconscious. And Goku is in a pickle. Even if Piccolo tried to attack Raditz from behind, he would only end at the same fate as Naruto.

Raditz paused for a brief moment and turned around to face Piccolo while still keeping his foot on Goku's chest. He mocked, "What's the matter? Aren't you going to come at me? Try doing that thing you did earlier."

Piccolo gritted his teeth and muttered, "He'll dodge it again then…"

"Your turn comes next! And then the unconscious brat over there." Raditz said as he pointed over to Sasuke. "Get yourself ready."

Raditz turned his attention back at Goku and smirked. "Well then, shall I finally put you out of your misery?" as he pressed Goku's chest some more with his foot, making him scream once again.

"Die, Kakarrot!" Raditz exclaimed and raised his free hand. He was about to strike down on his brother when his scouter suddenly beeped, making him stop mid-way. "What?"

Raditz was getting another reading of a new power level. He glanced around his surroundings to find the source. Piccolo was confused as well as he watched Raditz look around.

Something rustled in bushes. Raditz quickly turned to face the bushes. However, it was just two birds that flew out of it.

Suddenly, the spacepod Gohan was in got destroyed as the kid sprung high into the air and stared at Raditz with an angry look on his face.

Raditz turned towards the direction of where the spacepod was and said, "What?!"

"What?!" Piccolo said, shocked.

While Gohan was in mid-air he performed a series of acrobatics before landing nimbly on the ground.

"What's this?!" Raditz thought.

Piccolo took a step forward and stared at Gohan with a shocked expression on his face. "That's Goku's son!"

Raditz took his feet off Goku while still looking Gohan and muttered, "I-Impossible…"

Raditz and Piccolo were wondering how the hell Gohan managed to destroy the spacepod he was kept in and jump high into the air. According to Goku, Gohan had never been trained. Yet, how was he able to do all of this?

With his arms spread out, Gohan sniffed as he still had an angry look on his face. He was glaring at Raditz when Goku cried, "G-Gohan! R-Run!"

Goku always knew that his son had potential. However, he was still doubtful whether he was strong enough to take on Raditz.

Raditz's scouter began to analyse his power level before giving a reading. "Power level… 1,307?!"

Goku and Piccolo widened their eyes in shock after hearing what Raditz had just said. Piccolo couldn't believe that a small kid like Gohan had so much power in him.

A red aura began to glow around Gohan as he hunched forward a little before shouting, "Stop hurting… my daddy!" he suddenly charged towards Raditz.

Before the Saiyan Warrior could react, Gohan headbutted Raditz right on his mid-rif, cracking his armour slightly as Raditz felt the excrutiating pain from the blow and staggered backwards. He was about to fall backwards, but managed to maintain his balance. After delivering the blow, Gohan immediately fell on the ground.

"Yow yow yow!" Gohan groaned as he sat up and rubbed his forehead to relieve himself from the pain he had received after headbutting. He then noticed his father in front of him on the ground with a surprised look on his face.

"G-Gohan?" Goku said.

Gohan suddenly stared at Goku and wondered what had just happened. It was like as if he had completely forgotten what he had just done. "Father?" he stood up and slowly walked towards Goku.

"Father…" he said softly as he approached his father.

"Gohan, did you…"

Meanwhile, Raditz clenched his chest and glared at Gohan. "Y-You little brat!"

"Gohan! Run!" Goku cried.

Raditz staggered towards Gohan while clenching his chest and gritted his teeth in anger. Gohan turned around and immediately got scared at the sight of the Saiyan Warrior. The latter's scouter began to anaylze Gohan's power level once again before it gave another reading. "What's this?! His power level is a mere 1 now? It changed suddenly, along with emotions."

"Father…" Gohan said softly as he trembled in fear. Raditz towered over Gohan and raised his arm to strike down at Gohan.

"Gohan, run!" Goku cried while reaching his hand out to Gohan.

Raditz whacked Gohan and sent him flying to the right as Gohan tumbled on the ground, rendering him unconscious. "Gohan!" Goku cried once again.

Raditz gritted his teeth and struggled to walk over to Gohan, but was stopped by Goku when he crawled towards Raditz and pleaded, "S-Stop! Please, he's just–"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Goku and snapped back, "A child… Is that what you were going to say? You've got to be joking! That brat has a power level way higher than the both of you! I'm going to kill him now while he's still incapable of adeptly using his powers."

Raditz then chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you will see your son soon, in the afterlife that is!"

With that Raditz proceeded to walk over to Gohan. Once he got near Gohan he laughed evilly and smirked.

"Wait!" Goku cried.

Raditz towered over the unconscious body of Gohan and raised his hand up. _"You're the first one to inflict this much damage on me… But this is the end of the line for you."_

The Saiyan Warrior began to charge his Ki on the palm of his hand as sparks of purple electricity appeared. "DIE!" he shouted and thrust his hand towards Gohan.

* * *

 _ **WITH NARUTO – INSIDE HIS MINDSCAPE – MOMENTS BEFORE HIS DEATH**_

 _Right now, Naruto was underwater, slowly sinking into the bottomless pit of the ocean. Apparently, he was in his mindscape right now. Blood was still pouring out from his chest. Luckily, Raditz hadn't struck Naruto in his heart, but in the middle of his chest. So he did miss a vital point. But with all the blood loss, it would only lead to the blond's death. Naruto had his eyes closed as he was slowly sinking into the bottom of the ocean._ _"I'm sorry… Sasuke, Sakura-chan, Hinata, Bushy Brows, Bushy Brow Sensei, Kakashi Sensei, Kiba, Old man Hokage, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Iruka-sensei, Ero-sennin, and everyone else… I…I couldn't become Hokage after all… Looks like this is the end for me…"_

 _"Naruto, you're going to give up, after all you've been through?" a voice asked._

 _While Naruto was sinking to the bottom of the ocean, Iruka sensei appeared below his favourite student and placed his palm on the Jinchūriki's back. "Are you really going to give up after all you've been through?"_

 _"That's right… Are you really going to let Gohan die? Are you really gonna let that bastard Raditz kill Gohan?" another voice said._

 _This time it was Shikamaru who appeared below Naruto and placed his palm on Naruto's back as well._

 _"This is not the Naruto I know… The one who gives up." Kakashi said as he too appeared and placed his palm on Naruto's back._

 _"This is not the time to give up, Gaki. Every time you fall down, just stand back up and go at it again!" Jiraiya encouraged and decided to place his palm on Naruto's butt since the blond's back was occupied by the others._

 _"Naruto, I always believed in you. And you also inherit the Will of Fire." Hiruzen said as he placed his hand on Naruto's back head._

 _"Show them the power of youth!" Gai grinned and joined along._

 _"Naruto, remember when you fought me at the Chuunin exams? You kept coming back at me despite getting knocked out so many times. Show him who the real you is!" Neji said and placed his palm on Naruto's leg._

 _Then one by one, all of Naruto's friends appeared below him and placed their palms on his back. "GO FOR IT, NARUTO!" as they pushed him upwards, sending the blond Jinchūriki skyrocketing out of the ocean. Water erupted as Naruto just got out of the ocean and he gasped for air._

* * *

That's when he suddenly came back to reality.

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and groaned in pain as he clenched his chest. Despite the excruciating pain he was suffering, he still managed to stagger back to one knee. "I…WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"

However, Naruto was too late. What he was about to witness was going to change the atmosphere of the battle.

At first, Naruto's vision was blurry. But after a few seconds, he could see clearly. He looked around his surroundings in search of Raditz until his eyes locked onto a long black porcupine. No wait, that was just Raditz's hair. His expression turned into pure shock when he witnessed Raditz whack Gohan unconscious. He assumed that the kid had died as he cried, "Gohan!"

Raditz gritted his teeth and struggled to walk over to Gohan, but was stopped by Goku when he crawled towards Raditz and pleaded, "S-Stop! Please, he's just–"

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder at Goku and snapped back, "A child… Is that what you were going to say? You've got to be joking! That brat has a power level way higher than the both of you! I'm going to kill him now while he's still incapable of adeptly using his powers."

Raditz then chuckled and said, "Don't worry, you will see your son soon, in the afterlife that is!"

With that Raditz proceeded to walk over to Gohan. Once he got near Gohan he laughed evilly and smirked.

"Wait!" Goku cried.

Raditz towered over the unconscious body of Gohan and raised his hand up. _"You're the first one to inflict this much damage on me… But this is the end of the line for you."_

The Saiyan Warrior began to charge his Ki on the palm of his hand as sparks of purple electricity appeared. "DIE!" he shouted and thrust his hand towards Gohan. But before he could fire his Ki blast, a voice growled, " **You killed Gohan…"**

"What? Who said that?" Raditz wondered as he paused momentarily when he suddenly got a reading on his scouter. "Now what?" he pressed the button on his scouter and it began to track the source of the power. Raditz kept turning around until the scouter pointed at Naruto. "What's this? I thought the brat had died due to blood loss… Oh well, I guess I should have struck his heart first… Wait a minute, there's something different about him…"

Naruto was on all fours with his head hung down, so Raditz couldn't really see the number 1 hyperactive knucklehead ninja's face. Suddenly, Naruto's chakra began to flare up as a red cloak of Chakra surrounded him. His hair became wild. His whiskers turned into cuts. The wound on his chest healed thanks to the Kyuubi's Chakra. And his teeth morphed into fangs. Naruto slowly lifted his head up, revealing his eyes that were red and resembled a demon fox. **"YOU KILLED GOKU!"**

Piccolo turned his attention towards Naruto and stared at him in shock. _"W-What's this?! Why do I sense so much hatred in him? And what's up with this power? How come I didn't sense it earlier?!"_

"I-Is that…Naruto?" Goku thought as he stared at Naruto in shock.

"W-What?! His power level is rising from 75 to… 150. Phew, you nearly gave me a scare there. I was afraid that you were going to have a high-power level just like that bra–"

Suddenly, a tail made up of pure red Chakra sprouted from Naruto's cloak behind him. He now resembled like a demonic fox. This new form Naruto was displaying shocked Piccolo and Raditz. "What?!" both of them exclaimed in unison.

Another tail began to form behind Naruto and there were now two tails. Raditz's scouter once again beeped and this time the Saiyan Warrior said to himself, "Power level… 225? His power level is still rising!"

Naruto's nails turned into claws as it dug into the Earth's soil. He gritted his teeth while his eyes seethed with rage. He shouted in a different voice, **"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"**

And finally, a third tail sprouted from behind as Naruto now had the Kyuubi's cloak activated. The Chakra cloak that engulfed him got bigger in size as it created a massive crater below him from the pressure of the immense demonic Chakra.

"Power level 300? So, that's your final power level? Then there's nothing to worry about! I'm going to finish you off this time!" Raditz smirked while holding his fist before his face.

Naruto glared at Raditz and snarled. **"YOU KILLED GOHAN! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Outsmarted!

_**NARUTO THREE TAILS CLOAK VS RADITZ**_

Naruto glared at Raditz and snarled. **"YOU KILLED GOHAN! AND NOW I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"**

Piccolo gritted his teeth and thought, _"Damn it, even with Naruto's hidden power, it won't be enough to defeat that Saiyan bastard!"_

 _"I never knew Naruto had such an immense power inside him! How come I didn't sense it earlier? There's something inside him that I didn't noticed earlier..."_ Goku thought as he stared at Naruto, shocked.

Raditz chuckled and gestured Naruto to bring it on. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared, reappearing in front of the Saiyan Warrior and delivered a ferocious punch onto his face. However, Raditz saw the attack coming and easily blocked the attack by catching his fist with his palm before it could make contact with his face. But that caused a shockwave to occur as the ground below them began to crack. Naruto wasn't going to give up however as he reeled his free fist and shot it towards Raditz. Again, the Saiyan Warrior blocked that attack as well.

Naruto then delivered a barrage of punches onto Raditz. But every time he would try to pummel him, the Saiyan Warrior would only block and dodge the attacks with ease. But also in the process, it created lots of shockwaves as the ground below them began to crack open.

Naruto then back flipped several times away from Raditz before landing nimbly on the ground. The Jinchūriki reeled his right fist backwards and glared at Raditz.

Raditz raised an eyebrow and thought, _"What's this? Is he going to try to punch me from that distance? Well obviously it's not going to work..."_

Naruto shot his fist forward even though he was a bit far away from Raditz. Suddenly, a Chakra fist sprouted from Naruto's cloak and shot towards Raditz, shocking the Saiyan Warrior. "W-What?!"

Raditz blocked the attack by crossing his arms. Seeing that the attack did not work at all, Naruto then smashed his fist into the ground.

 _"Now what is he planning to do?"_ Raditz wondered as he was ready to embrace the next attack.

Suddenly, the same Chakra hand went right through the ground below Raditz. Fortunately for Raditz, he barely dodged the attack as he flew into the air. That's when Naruto suddenly appeared behind Raditz.

The Saiyan Warrior could feel someone behind him and decided to turn around, only to see a fist from Naruto that was a few inches away from his face. But with the speed and reflexes Raditz possessed, he easily dodged the punch by moving his head to his side. _"This strange power that surrounds him must have healed his wounds... So, he has a healing factor, huh?"_

Naruto quickly spun around in mid-air and delivered a spinning kick onto Raditz's face. However, the Saiyan Warrior blocked it with his forearm. Naruto then delivered a punch to Raditz' face, but the latter dodged it once again my moving his head to the side. " _Now's my chance to attack!"_ the Saiyan Warrior thought.

Suddenly, a Kyuubi Chakra hand sprouted from Naruto's arm and went straight towards Raditz's face, shocking the latter. Before the Saiyan Warrior had time to react however, he felt a sudden pain in his chest. This distraction caused Naruto's attack to successfully make contact with Raditz as he punched him and sent him crashing onto the ground, creating a small crater in the process.

Raditz was still lying in the crater and he thought to himself, _"Damn it! The wound Kakarrot's son inflicted on me earlier is taking its toll... Because of that, my power has dropped significantly."_

Naruto suddenly appeared on top of Raditz and began to pummel him several times. Every time Naruto pummelled Raditz, the crater below him got bigger and deeper.

Finally, Naruto decided to end things by delivering a punch onto Raditz's wounded chest, creating a huge shockwave that increase the size of the crater below them. Raditz coughed out blood and suffered excruciating pain.

Raditz began to breath heavily and so did Naruto. While Naruto was still on top of Raditz, both of them were trying to catch their breaths. Raditz was suffocating a bit due to Naruto punching him right in his injured chest. The Saiyan Warrior huffed a bit before suddenly growling, "You just won't die, won't you?"

Naruto closed his eyes and panted for a few seconds before reopening them and once again revealing his Kyuubi eyes. "It's because... I have something important to protect..."

"Something...important...to protect?" Raditz wondered.

"Yes... Something important to protect..." Naruto said as he began to have a flashback of back when he was in the land of waves.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _In a random forest in the Land of Waves, Naruto was currently helping a beautiful girl gather some herbs. Last night, he had fallen unconscious after doing Charka control training by climbing up trees using only Chakra. Due to excessive use of Chakra, he fell unconscious. However, the next morning, said beautiful girl woke him up._

 _Right now, Naruto took a short break from collecting herbs and sat on the ground with his legs folded. He looked at the woman and said, "Hey, doing a tedious job like this in the morning, huh?"_

 _The girl decided to ask, "What are you doing so early in the morning here?"_

 _Naruto grinned and responded, "Training!"_

 _The girl stared at Naruto curiously and asked, "Are you a ninja or something? That forehead protector is..."_

 _Naruto blushed and asked, "Do I look like one? Do I look like one?" and pointed his thumb at himself while grinning. "Yes, I'm a ninja!"_

 _"Wow, you're amazing." The girl complimented._

 _Naruto chuckled and rubbed his back head, feeling embarrassed at the compliment by the girl as he blushed a little._

 _"But, why are you training?" She asked._

 _"I want to become stronger!" Naruto answered._

 _"But you look strong enough already."_

 _"No! No! I want to become stronger and stronger!"_

 _The girl narrowed her eyes at Naruto and asked, "For what reason?"_

 _Naruto held his fist to his chest level with determination and answered, "I want to become the number one ninja in my village! I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers! And also, I need to prove something to a certain someone."_

 _"Are you doing that for someone else, or for yourself?"_

 _Naruto stared at the girl, perplexed. "Huh?"_

 _The girl giggled at this as the Jinchūriki asked, "What's so funny?"_

 _The girl tilted her head to the side and asked, "Do you have anyone precious to you?"_

 _"Precious? What are you trying to get at?"_

 _The girl's face became sad as she got lost in thought and looked down at the grass below them. It took about a minute for her or so before she finally looked back at Naruto._

 _"What's with her?" Naruto wondered with an eyebrow raised._

 _"A person is able to become truly strong when wish to protect someone they really cherish."_

 _Naruto took a moment to digest the wise words by the girl and contemplated for a moment. "Someone...important to protect?"_

 _The girl gathered the remaining herbs and place it in her basket. She stood up and turned around. "You will become stronger. Let's meet again sometime," and walked a few steps ahead, but suddenly stopped and said, "Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy."_

 _Naruto widened his eyes comically as his jaw fell to the ground and thought, "WHAT?! HE'S EVEN MORE PRETTIER THAN SAKURA!"_

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Naruto stared at Raditz and continued, "I realized it afterwards... One can be truly strong only if they have someone precious to protect. For example, Gohan. That desire to protect someone makes a person stronger than ever. And that's something you won't understand because of your selfish desire to kill people for profit."

"And because of your selfish desire for profit, you even tried to kill an innocent kid! Have you Saiyans ever thought about using your power for the good of the universe by protecting it rather than simply killing innocent people? HUH?! Have you ever thought about that?"

"Shut up, brat! I don't want to listen to your nonsense!" Raditz retorted. "We Saiyans don't hesitate in battle even when it comes to killing our disgraceful family members!" The Saiyan Warrior had enough Naruto's rambling and decided to headbutt him, sending the Jinchūriki crashing towards a nearby boulder.

 **CRASH!**

Naruto's head slightly cracked open as blood began to seep from the open wound. However, thanks to the Kyuubi's healing factor, the would closed itself and healed. Raditz staggered back to his feet and clenched his chest in pain. He had been hit two times in the same spot by Naruto and Gohan and now it was taking its toll on Raditz. But the Saiyan Warrior could still stand. He stared forward at Naruto, only to see something horrifying.

Naruto was on all fours with the Kyuubi's cloak still intact. However, behind him, was an image of a Demon Fox that stared glared at him with pure hatred. **"I will avenge Gohan no matter what!"** Naruto exclaimed and once again charged towards Raditz.

Suddenly, the blond Jinchūriki disappeared, reappearing in front of Raditz and kicked him on his face, only for the Saiyan Warrior to block it. He would easily block Naruto's series of punches and kicks with ease. But every time Naruto landed his punches and kicks, it would create huge shockwaves that shook the whole battlefield.

Seeing that none of his attacks were working, Naruto tried to land a punch on Raditz, only for the latter to catch his fist before it could make contact with his face. The blond ninja then tried to strike the Saiyan Warrior with his free hand, but to no avail as Raditz did the same thing with his other free hand. Both hands were now in the firm grasp of Raditz's. "Heh heh... I like your fighting spirit! I like the rage that burns inside of you! But I'll have to end things right no – augh!"

Raditz suddenly coughed out blood at Naruto's face as he doubled over and held in chest in pain. While both of Naruto's hands were in the firm grasp of Raditz, a Kyuubi hand sprouted from the cloak that engulfed Naruto and struck directly at Raditz's injured chest, causing him to stagger backwards a little.

Naruto took this opportunity to punch Raditz in the face and the Saiyan Warrior fell backwards on the ground. Since he had been hit quite a few times in his injured chest, his power had dropped significantly and therefore he was able to receive damage from the Jinchūriki. Naruto glared at Raditz and said, "You don't understand, do you? Although you Saiyans are cruel, even you have emotions. Everyone has emotions. There's no way a there's a person alive without any emotions. Because that's normal for humans."

Raditz sat up and wiped the blood off his mouth. "And what makes you say that? What proof do you have?"

Naruto closed his eyes and contemplated for a moment before reopening and answering, "Because... Goku is a Saiyan, and he has emotions too."

At first, Raditz widened his eyes at Naruto's words, but quickly shook off his stupor and growled, "Kakarrot is a disgrace to the Saiyan race. He has gotten use to these pathetic earthlings and has become one of them. So, it's an exception! You know nothing about our family pride!"

Meanwhile, Goku and Piccolo were watching the scene unfold as the Forgotten Saiyan thought, "Wow! Naruto is actually tiring out Raditz! We just might have a chance of beating him!"

Piccolo stared at Naruto in shock and said in awe, "Incredible! Naruto's weakening Raditz further thanks to Goku's son's attack! Now I have to just find an opening and fire my Special Beam Cannon..." as he continued to charge his special technique.

Piccolo said that too soon however, as Naruto backflipped several times away from Raditz to maintain some distance before placing his hand to the side. He began to charge up his Rasengan. But this Rasengan was different. It was made up of pure corrupt Chakra and it was slightly bigger than usual and had a tinge of purple in the middle of the wild spinning ball. **"Rasengan!"**

Wasting no time, Naruto quickly charged towards Raditz and within no time, was already in front of him. He thrust his arm forward with the Rasengan and yelled, "HAAAAA!"

However, Raditz had other plans. Before the Rasengan could make contact with his chest, the Saiyan Warrior grabbed the Jinchūriki's wrist and proclaimed, "Play time's over! I'm through with you!" and punched Naruto in the gut, making him cough out blood.

The impact of the punch was enough to render the blond ninja unconscious as Naruto was sent about half a mile flying before crashing towards the ground right next to Gohan. The Kyuubi cloak around Naruto diminished and now it looked like the blond ninja was unconscious.

"Naruto!" Goku cried.

"Oh crap!" Piccolo cursed.

Raditz chuckled menacingly and staggered towards the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Gohan until he was close enough. "Heh heh... Looks like I get to kill two birds with one stone. You were a tough fighter, blonde, but it's time to end things now," as he raised his hand upwards and began to charge his Ki on the palm of his hand. "A weakling will always remain a weakling. And you are a weakling Naruto... You say that protecting someone makes you stronger. But look at you... you couldn't even protect Gohan! And soon, I'm going to eradicate both... Time to kill both of you!"

But before he could fire the Ki blast, Goku suddenly grabbed Raditz and applied a full nelson lock. Apparently the Forgotten Saiyan had managed to get up with his last will power left and quickly grabbed Raditz before he could kill his son and Naruto.

Raditz looked behind his shoulder at Goku and growled while trying to escape from Goku's grasp. "Why you! You still have this much power left in you?!"

"Piccolo! Do that technique of yours from earlier!" Goku shouted while struggling to prevent Raditz from escaping his full nelson lock.

Piccolo already had his two fingertips on his forehead as sparks of electricity began to emit. He laughed like a demon and informed, "I've been getting it ready, just in case! But it's still going to take a little more time! Why didn't you grab his tail?!"

"If he decided to, he would have cut his tail on his own." Goku responded.

"Y-You knew about that?!" Raditz said, shocked. The Saiyan Warrior grabbed Goku's hair in order to escape his full nelson lock, but to no avail. "Piccolo, do your technique now! Hurry it up please!"

Raditz gritted his teeth and thought, _"Damn it! Thanks to that blow I received from that kid, my power has dropped!"_

"L-Let me go Kakarrot, you idiot! You're going to get hit too if you cling onto me like this!" Raditz demanded.

Goku chuckled and said, "I'm going to die with you."

"You're what?!" Raditz exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"This is the only way to defeat you!" Goku yelled.

"Son Goku!" Piccolo displayed his devilish grin and informed, "I'm not going to hesitate here. If I could wipe you out as well, then nothing else can be better!"

" _But then again... Your friends will just bring you back with the Dragon Balls."_

"Piccolo! Still not yet? My ribs are broken!" Goku urged. "Hurry!"

"Power level 1,485?!" Raditz said incredulously. That was the reading his scouter just now gave him. The Saiyan Warrior began to get desperate and decided to try his tactic from earlier, "L-Let me go! I was in the wrong! I-I'll never come back to this planet anymore!" while trying to escape from Goku's grasp.

Goku kept him still and chuckled. "Do you really thing that you can fool me again?"

"It's no lie! Don't you believe the word of your older brother?!"

"Piccolo! Hurry and do it!"

Piccolo kept his fingertips on front of his face and grinned evily. "Sorry to keep you waiting... Are you ready for this?!"

"Do it!" Goku shouted.

"W-Wait!" Raditz cried.

Piccolo raised his arm into the air before thrusting it forward and shouted, **"Special Beam Cannon!"** as he fired the beam towards Raditz.

The spiralling beam flew towards Raditz and Goku. The desperate Saiyan gave one last ditch elbow to his brother's ribs, and, unfortunately, Goku's grip slipped just enough for Raditz to jump. The beam hit Goku head-on and went through him, flying out till it landed far off in the field, creating a large explosion.

However, in the process, Raditz wasn't able to dodge the beam entirely as it scraped his stomach, inflicting a gash on it. "Crap!"

Due to the gash on his shoulder, stomach, and the severe injury on his chest, Raditz couldn't stand anymore and he fell face first on the ground while shouting, "D-Damn it!" and his scouter fell from his face and onto the ground.

Piccolo didn't see his opponent dodge the attack and assumed that his special technique had hit him. Seeing the injured Saiyan on the ground, Piccolo assumed that he was dead. However, Raditz had only fallen on the ground, semi-conscious as blood began to spill out from his mouth, flowing on the ground.

Piccolo panted for a moment before smirking. "Heh! Serves you right..." and he walked over to Raditz and stared down at his presumably dead body. "Looks like he's dead..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke just woke up after being knocked unconscious by Goku as the avenger opened his eyes and staggered back to his feet. "W-What happened...?" he wondered. Realization then dawned on his face as he suddenly remembered what had happened.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _"To think that you would inflict injury on me! You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!" Raditz declared._

 _"We've had it now!" Piccolo said hopelessly._

 _Raditz chuckled evilly and declared with his fist in front of his face, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" he raised his hand up and began to charge his Ki on his palm. "Haaaa!"_

 _"Rot in hell!" Raditz shouted and thrust his arm forward as Piccolo prepared himself to embrace the attack._

 _However, just before Raditz could thrust his arm forward, he suddenly flinched and stopped halfway. For some reason he had stopped and now had a shocked expression on his face, confusing Piccolo. Raditz slowly glanced behind his shoulder and noticed that someone had grabbed his tail._

 _Sasuke chuckled and smirked. "Looks like you let your guard down."_

 _"W-What?!" Raditz exclaimed, shocked._

 _"I've got your tail now, and I'm not going to let go!" Sasuke shouted and squeezed Raditz's tail hard enough to make the Saiyan Warrior fall down onto his knees as he was suffering from excruciating pain._

 _Raditz got on his knees and hands and groaned in pain. He turned his head around till he could see Sasuke through the corner of his eyes and growled. "Why you... When did you get behind me?!"_

 _Naruto was on his knees, groaning in pain due to the damage he had received from Raditz. Despite this, he cheered, "Alright! Awesome, Sasuke!"_

 _"Good job, Sasuke!" Goku acknowledged._

 _"Piccolo, do that technique of yours one more time. I'll hold him still till then._

 _Piccolo smiled and said, "G-Got it! Nicely done, Sasuke! Keep a firm grip on that tail and don't let go. I'm limited to only using this technique one more time," as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead._

 _Sasuke squeezed even harder, causing Raditz to fall face first on the ground. The Saiyan Warrior struggled to glance behind his shoulder at Sasuke and growled. "Damn brat!"_

 _"Shut up! This is where things will finally end!" Sasuke retorted, gritting his teeth._

 _"Wait! I'll stop! I've had a change of heart! I'll leave this planet without making any trouble!" Raditz suddenly confessed._

 _Piccolo scoffed and told Sasuke, "Don't listen to him, Sasuke. There's no truth in what he's saying! There's no way he would do that!"_

 _Sasuke scoffed and replied, "I know..."_

 _"Please believe me! I've done some cruel things up till now, but I will really keep my promise!" Raditz begged._

 _"Do you really mean it?" Naruto asked._

 _Goku took a tentative step forward and asked, "Yeah, do you really mean it?"._

 _Raditz looked at Goku and Naruto and nodded desperately. "I-I really do! Please, my younger brother! I'm sure you don't want to see the life of your own brother taken away in front of your eyes, don't you?"_

 _Goku gritted his teeth and was now in a dilemma. Whether he should really save Raditz or not._

 _"I'm begging you Kakarrot! Believe me! Save me!" Raditz begged._

 _"TOO FUCKING LATE!" Piccolo shouted and laughed like a fucking demon. "This is the end!" he had managed to gather up enough Ki for a second_ _ **Special Beam Cannon**_ _. Both his index and middle finger had sparks of electricity just like last time._

 _"BROTHER! SAVE ME!" Raditz cried._

 _Piccolo raised both his fingertips into the air before thrusting his arm forward and he shouted,_ _ **"SPECIAL BEAM CANNO–"**_

 _Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Sasuke in an instant and knocked him out unconscious by delivering a chop to his neck. The young avenger was shocked when he received the chop from behind. He didn't have time to think who did it as he collapsed on the ground, freeing Raditz from Sasuke's grasp and also saving him from his demise._

 _FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger and thought, "D-Damn it... Did that idiot Goku do this to me? Wait... No time to think about that... Where's Raditz?!" he searched around his surroundings in search of Raditz frantically and found Piccolo staring at the dead body of the Saiyan Warrior. "Oh... Phew... Looks like Piccolo and the others defeated him somehow while I was out cold..."

Sasuke then turned to his right and saw the unconscious bodies of Naruto and Gohan. "Naruto...? Gohan...? Are they dead?"

"No, they're not..." Piccolo suddenly said. Even though he was a bit far away from Sasuke he was still able to hear him.

"H-How did you...?" Sasuke asked, perplexed.

Piccolo turned towards Sasuke and pointed his index finger at his pointy ears and said, "These ears aren't just for show, y'know..."

Sasuke scoffed. "Hn... Looks like you defeated that Saiyan bastard, huh?"

"Yeah... If it weren't for Naruto and Gohan, we would have been killed..." Piccolo informed as he folded his arms.

Sasuke widened his eyes in shock. "W-What?! Naruto? And Gohan also?! What do you mean?!" he demanded.

"Apparently, Naruto had some sort of demonic hidden power within him. Although he was still weaker than Raditz, he was still able to tire him out. Gohan also had some sort of hidden potential in him and was able to inflict substantial damage to Raditz. Goku saw an opening and grabbed Raditz so that I could fire my technique at him... But in the process... Goku died as well..." Piccolo explained.

"W-What? Goku died...? Then what about Naruto and Gohan?" Sasuke asked.

"They're both unconscious. But like I said before, both of them were able to inflict quite some damage on Raditz... But it's over now..."

Sasuke got lost in thought. _"Is it the same hidden power Naruto used back when he fought Gaara? If that's the case, then Naruto's even stronger than I thought..."_ as he gritted his teeth in anger. The thought of Naruto being stronger than him really ticked him off. _"But wait… Even Gohan?! How is he so strong?! Could it be… Because he has Saiyan blood flowing through his veins? That could be the only possible explanation!"_

His train of thoughts derailed when Piccolo suddenly said, "Don't worry about Goku though... He can be revived with the Dragon Balls."

Sasuke's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh... you mean the Dragon Balls that can grant any wish?"

Piccolo nodded and answered, "That's right... With the Dragon Balls, you guys can ask Shenron to revive him..."

Raditz was semi-conscious while Piccolo and Sasuke were having their conversation. The sound about the Dragon Balls granting any wish was definitely music to his ears. It was also a good piece of information for his comrades in outer space...

That's right...

Raditz was still alive.

Piccolo smirked and held his fist before his face. "But of course, when Son Goku comes back to life, I will just kill him again!"

"P-Piccolo...S-Sasuke... It's not over yet..." a voice choked out.

"What?" Piccolo and Sasuke said in collective shock as they turne towards the source of the voice and found Goku's body on the ground. Apparently he was still alive, but only for a few minutes. "When I...was holding Raditz...he elbowe my ribs...and escaped...he's still alive..."

"WHAT?!" Piccolo an Sasuke exclaimed as they quickly turned around to face Raditz, only to find out that his body was missing.

"Piccolo! Over there!" Sasuke pointed over to the yonder. Piccolo followe the direction of where Sasuke pointed and saw Raditz escaping by flying away with his remaining Ki. He was holding his stomach to prevent more blood from flowing out as he was still badly injured. Piccolo shouted, "HEY! COME BACK HERE!" as he flew towards Raditz to catch him.

Raditz glanced behind his shoulder with a smirk on his face while flying and proclaimed, "You guys are all fools! Who would have ever thought that you would be outsmarted so easily! Now prepare yourselves, because my scouter has recorded all the events that has transpired here. Which means that my two pals from outer space who are even stronger than me are going to arrive on this planet within one year's time and collect all the Dragon Balls before killing all of you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"W-What?!" Piccolo exclaimed, shocked while still chasing Raditz. "Get back here!" the green man shouted.

Fortunately for Raditz, he used his remaining Ki to blast off, escaping from Piccolo.

"W-What? Two more Saiyans stronger than him are going to arrive in one year's time?!" Sasuke said, shocked.

"Get back here!" Piccolo shouted. But of course, he was too late as Raditz had already blasted off. The green man stopped chasing the Saiyan Warrior and growled. "D-Damn it... D-Damn it to hell! He escaped!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
